Les grandes personnes
by leyya09
Summary: Harry menait tranquillement sa vie d'anonyme à Poufsouffle, partagé entre les cours et ses amis, Hermione et Ron, jusqu'à ce que le Grand Cédric se place à sa droite. Et on ne sait jamais vers quoi cela peut nous mener...
1. Prologue

**_Bon et bien me voilà repartie avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Très différente de ce que j'écris habituellement. _**

**_L'idée de base est de Aerina Coco qui avait déposé cette idée de scénarios dans la boîte à idée du forum HP et comme je trouve cette idée hallucinante, je me suis empressée d'écrire._**

**_Voilà j'espère que cela va vous plaire_**

**_Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Harry regardait sa meilleure amie Hermione s'énervant sur son pauvre meilleur ami Ron. Il sourit en se rappelant avec bonne humeur leur première rencontre. Harry venait juste d'être accepté à Poufsouffle quand Gabriel son grand frère, très mécontent que son jeune frère n'est pas suivi l'exemple familial en allant à Gryffondor, décida de balancer toutes ses affaires au gré des différents escaliers. Harry eut beau lui dire d'arrêter, essayer de tirer ses vêtements, de lui crier dessus, il ne recevait qu'un rire en récompense. Harry avait toujours trouvé son frère immature. Malheureusement contrairement à lui, son frère était beau, grand, musclé, et surtout extrêmement respecté à Poudlard. Aussi aucun élève ne vint l'aider… sauf Hermione. Elle se planta devant Gabriel et avec une voix qui ressemblait étrangement au professeur McGonagall ordonna à Gabriel d'arrêter sinon elle irait parler au préfet.

Il fut vraiment étonné que Gabriel lui obéisse. Hermione l'aida ensuite à ramasser ses affaires, jusqu'à ce qu'un rouquin s'étale en glissant sur un de ses livres. C'était Ron, celui-ci grognait car il s'était perdu en cherchant le dortoir Gryffondor, il était aux toilettes quand les autres étaient partis.

Depuis ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, Hermione allait à Serdaigle, était d'une intelligence et d'une maturité rare, elle était brune avec de jolis yeux noisettes et était beaucoup appréciée pour son sens aigue de la justice. C'était aussi la première de leur année. Ron lui allait donc à Gryffondor comme toute sa famille, et ce n'était pas peu dire vu qu'il avait cinq frères et une sœur, il était un ami fidèle, toujours prêt à rire et surtout toujours là quand ça n'allait pas.

Harry enviait Hermione pour son courage, et il enviait Ron pour s'être retrouvé dans la même maison que ses frères. Lui, était à Poufsouffle alors que toute sa famille était à Gryffondor. Ses parents James et Lily Potter mais aussi son frère Gabriel avait été très déçus en apprenant son transfert chez les jaunes et noirs.

Mais Harry comprenait le choix du Choixpeau, il était beaucoup trop calme et timide pour aller à Gryffondor. De plus il n'avait pas du tout cette assurance et ce charisme que possédait sa famille. Harry était petit, il n'aimait pas parler, et surtout il ne se considérait pas comme beau. Hermione avait dit qu'au contraire, elle le trouvait _trop_ beau. Harry n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Harry admirait les personnes capables de retenir le regard des autres, lui détestait qu'on le remarque mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respecter des personnes comme Neville Longdubat par exemple. Le Survivant ou l'élu comme l'appelait les autres. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait tenté de le tuer à la naissance mais le sort s'était retourné contre lui. On le pensait mort, il avait malheureusement refait surface cette dernière année pour le « bonheur » de Neville. Harry pouvait aussi parler de Cedric Diggory, le joueur de Quidditch le plus célèbre de l'école, il avait un an de plus qu'Harry et ses amis et était en septième année. Il était aussi considéré comme un des garçons les plus beaux de l'école. Comme Drago Malfoy. Drago Malfoy était son binôme en potion et Harry n'arrivait même pas à prononcer un mot en sa présence tellement il le trouvait charismatique.

« - Hé ! Harry ! Je te parle ! répéta Hermione en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

- Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Harry

- Je disais qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

- Hn. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle, Harry était quand même un peu déçu qu'ils ne soient pas tous les trois dans la même maison. Néanmoins il s'asseyait quand même souvent avec Justin Finch-Fletchley qu'il trouvait sympathique.

Seulement quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Cédric Diggory lui-même se plaça à sa droite en lui adressant un grand sourire…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vos impressions ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir si cela vous a plu ! Encore une fois désolée pour les fautes éventuelles.<strong>_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Waouh je dois dire que je suis surprise par toutes ses rewiews positives ! ^^_**

**_Super contente que vous aimiez. Voici donc la suite toujours sur l'idée de Aerina Coco, si jamais il y a des problèmes, des incohérences ou autres n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part._**

**_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre au rewiews, mais je le ferais sûrement pour ce chapitre._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>_

« - Est-ce que tu peux me passer les œufs de triton ? »

Harry se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, comment une simple question pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? À force il devrait être habitué, cela faisait presque un an entier que Malfoy et lui était binôme en potion. Seulement voilà Malfoy faisait partie de ces personnes pouvant impressionner n'importe qui, et il suffisait qu'il le regarde pour qu'Harry se sente totalement insignifiant. Comment un anonyme comme lui pouvait parler avec le Grand Drago Malfoy ? Enfin parler…

Il lui passa les œufs de triton et se remit à écraser les racines d'asphodèle en silence. Il n'aimait pas les potions, enfin il ne les aimait pas jusqu'à l'année dernière. Le professeur Rogue ne l'appréciait pas, d'ailleurs il n'appréciait pas Gabriel non plus. Leur père leur avait vaguement expliqué que c'était dû au fait qu'ils étaient ennemis lorsque lui-même était à Poudlard. Harry trouvait que c'était quand même un peu exagéré pour le rabrouer, l'humilier et lui enlever des points à chaque cours. Surtout qu'il n'osait rien répondre, le professeur le terrifiait tellement qu'à chaque fois il se mettait à bégayer. Et il n'était plus censé bégayer depuis ces sept ans.

Aussi il ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel de lui avoir fourni Drago Malfoy comme binôme. Car c'était bien connu que Severus Rogue était le parrain de Drago Malfoy, aussi il n'oserait jamais enlever des points à Harry car cela en ferait perdre aussi à Drago.

« Il paraît que tu sors avec Cédric Diggory ? »

Harry failli s'étouffer, il toussota essayant de masquer sa gêne et répondit :

« - Non.

- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il se dit dans les couloirs, le grand Cédric jetant son dévolu sur un insignifiant poufsouffle. »

Harry ne s'étonna même pas du relent de mépris qu'utilisa Malfoy pour désigner Cédric, après tout ils étaient censés être les pires ennemis du monde. Peut être un peu moins que Neville et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mais limite. Harry avait toujours pensé que leur haine venait du fait qu'ils étaient aussi célèbres l'un que l'autre. Mais Malfoy avait vraiment l'air de détester l'attrapeur de poufsouffle, et Harry se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une histoire de fille là dessous. Ou de garçons, car il était connu que Drago Malfoy était intéressé par les deux camps. Pour Cédric s'était plus flou, Harry pensait qu'il était hétéro, du moins jusqu'à hier…

« Hum… Potter je te parle. »

Harry revint sur Terre et vit que Malfoy le fixait depuis apparemment un bon moment, il essaya de ne pas devenir encore plus rouge qu'il n'était déjà et marmonna un vague :

« -Oui ?

- Je disais qu'il fallait te méfier de Diggory, il cache bien son jeu. »

Et avant qu'Harry ait eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la sonnerie retentit et Malfoy quitta la classe en le saluant.

Décidement ses derniers jours étaient vraiment étranges.

* * *

><p><em>Seulement quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Cédric Diggory lui-même se plaça à sa droite en lui adressant un grand sourire…<em>

_Cédric n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer pendant tout le dîner et Harry se sentait terriblement vulnérable sous ses yeux. Il essaya donc tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son assiette et y parvint avec beaucoup de mal. Malheureusement une fois le dîner terminé, Cédric demanda à lui parler._

_« - Voilà je voudrais savoir si ça t'intéresserais de sortir avec moi ? »_

_Harry pensa fortement ressembler à un poisson tellement sa bouche devait être grande ouverte et ses yeux exorbités. Il ne fit même pas un mouvement quand Cédric repartit en lui disant qu'il lui laissait le temps de réfléchir._

* * *

><p>Ok réfléchir c'était bien… Mais Harry ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir si déjà il était gay ou pas. D'ailleurs personne ne l'avait jamais attiré, et il ne pensait pas que l'inverse pouvait être réciproque. Il était tellement loin de la beauté que recherchait les filles en décrivant Drago Malfoy comme « grand et élancé » ou Cédric Diggory comme « grand et musclé », il n'avait pas la peau « lumineuse » ni « parfaitement hâlé ». Bref il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé hier au dîner. Et d'abord qu'avez voulu dire Malfoy avec son « il cache bien son jeu ». Grommelant et complètement perdu dans ses introspections, il ne vit pas la personne en face et lui rentra directement dedans.<p>

« - Vous pourriez pas faire attention. Oh ryry ! Quelle surprise !

- Gabriel.

- Dis donc Ryry ! Il paraît que tu as enfin révélé ton vrai visage ?

- Mon vrai visage ?

- Alors comme ça tu es une tapette ? »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de relever, il contourna son frère et continua son chemin. Mais Gabriel ne semblait pas du même avis.

« - Dis donc frérot ! Je te parle ! »

Harry se contenta de ciller des yeux et d'attendre patiemment que son frère ait fini de parler.

« - Tu ne crois pas que tu nous as assez déçu moi et les parents en allant à Poufsouffle ? Non il faut aussi que tu fasses parler de toi en devenant une tapette. Et en plus en couchant avec Cédric Diggory !

- Je ne sors pas avec Cédric Diggory

- C'est ça ! Et toutes ses rumeurs c'est quoi ?

- Des rumeurs. »

Et sur ce, Harry tourna les talons. Au fond son frère avait raison, d'ailleurs c'était ce qu'il s'était promis en entrant à Poufsouffle. Ne pas faire de vague. Et il en ferait en devenant gay et en sortant avec Cédric Diggory. Et il ne voulait pas faire de vague. Il voulait garder sa vie d'anonyme, calme et posé, occupé à regarder les « grands », les admirer mais jamais en faire partie.

Et c'est sur ces nouvelles résolutions qu'Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver Hermione et faire ses devoirs comme tout élève normal.

* * *

><p>« - Dis Harry c'est vrai ses rumeurs sur toi et Diggory ? »<p>

Non pas eux aussi ! Pourquoi personne ne le laissait tranquille avec ses histoires !

« Non c'est pas vrai. »

Et il se replongea dans son devoir de sortilèges sur les avantages d'un sort non formulé.

« - Mais on t'a vu quitter la table avec Diggory hier soir ! »

Rectification il aurait voulu se replonger dans son devoir de sortilèges, seulement Ron avait l'air d'insister.

« - Oui. Mais je ne sors pas avec lui »

Point. _Alors les avantages d'un sort lancé sans formule sont avant tout dû à …_

« - Il t'a dit quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione

Harry se retint de grogner. Il semblait qu'il soit obligé de faire ce qu'il détestait. Parler pour ne rien dire.

« - Oui. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

- Et tu as répondu non alors ?

- Non j'ai pas répondu.

- Alors tu vas répondre non ? demanda Ron

- Oui.

- Mais… il ne t'intéresse pas ?

- C'est pas la question. Rien que le fait qu'il me demande à sortir avec lui entraîne déjà des rumeurs. Et je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention. De plus je ne me suis jamais demandé si j'étais intéressé par les garçons, continua Harry tout en griffonnant sur son parchemin.

- Et bien se serait peut être le moment ? » insiste Hermione

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et comme s'il n'avait pas vu le regard de connivence que s'était lancé Hermione et Ron quand il s'était replongé dans son devoir. Pourquoi tout le monde était obligé de parler de cette histoire ? Il était sûr que si Hermione se mettait à sortir avec quelqu'un personne ne s'en offusquerait.

* * *

><p>« - Salut Neville ! » lança Ron pendant que le brun s'asseyait en silence à côté d'Hermione. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la cicatrice qui ornait son front à chaque fois que Neville passait dans le coin. Il se disait que si c'était lui qui avait le front marqué d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, il n'aurait pas le courage de Neville. Celui-ci avait combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres plusieurs fois et s'en était toujours sorti. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre Neville, ses parents étaient morts et en plus il devait vivre avec ça. Il n'aurait en aucun cas voulu sa place.<p>

« - Salut ! répondit Neville, dis vous avez eu un devoir vous aussi de la part de McGonagall sur les métamorphoses humaines ?

- Oui nous on doit le rendre lundi prochain déclara Hermione

- Et nous vendredi » compléta Harry

C'est ça qui était bien avec Neville, il devait sûrement savoir ce que c'était la curiosité mal placée, aussi même s'il fixa Harry longuement, il ne dit rien sur ces prétendus rumeurs.

* * *

><p>Et Harry aurait pratiquement pu tout oublier, puisque maintenant la rumeur s'était que Cormac McLaggen avait été retrouvé en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une troisième année de Serpentard dans les cachots. Oui il aurait pu tout oublier, sauf que Cédric était là et lui demandait :<p>

« Alors tu as réfléchi ? »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais, je suis méchante de couper à ce moment là :p mais bon ^^! Rewiews ? <strong>_

_**Ah et je tiens à prévenir que je n'ai pas du tout un temps de publication régulier ! D'avance désolée !  
><strong>_


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Et oui un nouveau chapitre ! Que je suis productive ! ^^! _**

**_Je vous rassure ça va plus durer longtemps ... Je viens de reprendre les cours Année intensive prévue !_**

**_Bref ! Je vous remercie encore pour vos rewiews ! Et je n'en demande que plus :p ! _**

**_Sur ce Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>_**

Lily Potter tout en parcourant la lettre qu'elle tenait dans les mains, se demanda ce qu'elle avait raté dans sa vie. Beaucoup de choses apparemment. Son fils aîné était d'une immaturité exécrable, et maintenant son fils cadet se révélé être gay. Ce qui en soit n'avait aucune importance pour elle, malheureusement son mari ne serait sûrement pas d'accord avec ça.

Elle s'interrogea sur le fait qu'une hypothétique puissance supérieure lui en veuille personnellement. Pourtant elle n'avait rien commis de grave… enfin presque pas. Se retrouver enceinte lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard n'était peut être pas un modèle de vertu. Surtout quand on ne se mariait pas avec le père dudit enfant.

Étonnamment c'était pourtant Gabriel qui ressemblait le plus à James. Elle remerciait son mari pour avoir élever Gabriel comme son propre fils. Elle pensait qu'avec Harry, preuve de leur véritable amour, tout irait pour le mieux. Seulement Harry n'était pas du tout le fils que James attendait, et il se concentrait de plus en plus sur l'aîné, délaissant Harry qui était son vrai fils.

Elle devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, Harry ne ressemblait pas du tout à James, du moins pas moralement. Physiquement il était son portrait craché, sauf les yeux qui étaient les siens. Mais Harry était d'un naturel calme, introverti, il était patient, studieux, et dégageait une beauté très différente des autres. Lily savait que James était beau, Gabriel aussi, mais son cadet avait ce genre de beauté qui ne dépendait ni de la jeunesse, ni de l'expression du visage. Certaines personnes étaient belles, mais avec la vieillesse, la déception ou la tristesse, elles redevenaient banales. Harry, ne serait jamais banal, il resterait beau. Et Lily savait combien cela pouvait nuire à un garçon fragile et vulnérable.

* * *

><p>Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration, mais celle-ci avait disparue. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Il se sentait flottant comme si son esprit était détaché de son corps et que ce n'était pas lui qui embrassait Cédric dans une salle de classe vide. D'ailleurs il avait dit non. C'était ce qu'il avait dit, hein ?<p>

Son corps par contre, avait l'air de s'en ficher comme de sa première chemise du « non », il s'accrochait désespérément à la cape de Cédric. Celui-ci passa sa main sur la nuque d'Harry pour le rapprocher encore plus. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier de plus en plus le baiser. C'était doux, mais pas totalement innocent. Exactement ce à quoi il avait espérer pour un premier baiser. Et d'ailleurs c'était un premier baiser.

_Son premier baiser était avec Cédric Diggory_

Harry se dit qu'il devait réagir, faire quelque chose, mais encore une fois son corps n'était pas du tout d'accord. Ce fut finalement Cédric qui se détacha de lui en souriant.

« Alors tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Le jeune brun rougit comme jamais il n'avait rougit et pourtant il s'y connaissait en rougissement. Cédric rit doucement :

« Je suppose que c'est un oui ? »

Et Harry acquiesça lentement...

* * *

><p>Mais quel imbécile il était ! Dire oui ! Cela devait être le contre coup du baiser, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Franchement qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?<p>

Harry se posa bruyamment à côté d'Hermione et sortit ses livres de son sac avec rage. Il n'était qu'un être influençable. Oui c'est ça, il était un imbécile influençable. Oui mais bon le baiser c'était quand même génial… Harry se frappa mentalement avant de recommencer à déballer sans grande douceur ses affaires.

Hermione regardait son meilleur ami comme s'il lui poussait une troisième tête, il avait l'air énervé, il avait la chemise débraillée, les joues rougies sans parler de ses cheveux. On avait vraiment l'impression qu'il sortait d'une séance de pelotage intensif. Et voilà que maintenant il se frappait la tête contre la table…

« Harry ? ça va ? »

Le-dit Harry releva la tête à l'entente de son nom et grogna :

« - Non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum et bien c'est assez difficile à expliquer… »

Hermione leva haut un de ses sourcils en entendant le récit d'Harry.

« - Et bien c'est plutôt positif non ?

- Hermione tu n'as rien écouté ou quoi ! Ce n'est pas positif du tout ! Je suis un être faible sans aucune volonté !

- Je pense qu'au contraire ton corps t'a montré que tu n'avais pas à te prendre la tête et qu'il fallait juste prendre les choses comme elle venait.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione ? »

La brune sourit à son meilleur ami qui décidément avait le don de s'inventer des problèmes inexistants. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand un jeune homme s'assit en face d'elle en lui souriant. « Décidément c'est une manie de toujours sourire » se dit Harry. Le jeune homme était noir assez fin et élancé, avec de grands yeux bruns. Il semblait à Harry que s'était un ami à Malfoy.

« - Bonjour Hermione, alors tu viens avec moi au bal de Noël ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit non Zabini. »

Ah oui… c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait : Blaise Zabini. Il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard et aussi un incroyable coureur de jupons. Pourtant il ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la réponse d'Hermione.

« - Mais pourtant je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

- Va te faire foutre » répondit la brune en rougissant sous le regard médusé de son meilleur ami. Depuis quand Hermione était-elle grossière ?

« - Avec toi j'aimerais bien » sourit Zabini

Hermione grogna et le jeune homme noir s'éloigna sur un dernier « préviens-moi quand tu changes d'avis ».

Harry referma sa bouche avant qu'une mouche décide de s'y installer, et regarda fixement sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci essaya de se dérober à son regard en se repenchant sur son livre mais Harry l'attrapa.

« - Quoi ?

- Tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer ?

- C'est rien, c'est Zabini qui fait des siennes.

- Hermione ! Tu as dit « Va te faire foutre » ! s'étonna Harry en baissant la voix de peur que quelqu'un l'entende.

- Il m'énerve !

- Mais…

- Oui, bon, je me suis laissé emporter ! Ça fait des jours qu'il me harcèle pour que je vienne avec lui au bal ! s'exclama Hermione

- Ben pourquoi t'acceptes pas ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« - Tu connais sa réputation non ? J'ai pas envie de me faire avoir.

- Mais peut être qu'il a changé, tu ne penses pas que s'il n'était pas réellement intéressé il aurait simplement abandonné et choisi quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non. »

Harry poussa un gros soupir

« - Ok, tu as sans doute raison

- J'ai toujours raison ! » répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>« - Dragoooooooo ! il faut que tu me consoles ! » s'apitoya Zabini en reniflant et en s'asseyant en face de son meilleur ami.<p>

Drago releva lentement les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire pour les poser sur son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui faisait une moue d'enfant en se frottant les yeux pour effacer des larmes imaginaires. Le blond sentait que ça allait être long. Trop long.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Hermione, elle ne veut pas venir au bal avec moi ! expliqua Blaise en prenant une voix renfrognée

- Et ?

- Et bien tu dois compatir ! »

Drago haussa ses fins sourcils en répondant :

« - Je compatis.

- Non mais attends tu ne me donnes même pas de conseils ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es un coureur de jupons, c'est une fille sérieuse, c'est mort.

- Tu es toujours d'un optimisme à tout épreuve Dragounet, s'en est effarant. »

« Dragounet » lui lança un regard noir avant de se replonger dans son livre.

« - Mais allez t'es méchant aides-moi ! »

Malheureusement « Dragounet » ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son livre _si _intéressant.

« - Si tu m'aides, je pourrais te dire quelque chose sur Harry Potter.

- Quoi ? »

Blaise retint de justesse son sourire de victoire, l'obsession de Drago pour Potter était vraiment incompréhensible, mais tant qu'elle pouvait servir ses intérêts… pourquoi se priver ?

« - Et bien j'ai entendu la moitié d'une conversation entre Hermione et Potter, à propos d'une séance de baisers entre lui et Diggory. Tu m'aides à sortir avec Hermione et je te donne des détails » expliqua Blaise avec un grannnnnnd (grand) sourire.

Drago le fixa longuement, semblant le jauger du regard avant de répondre simplement « D'accord ». Blaise lui expliqua donc qu'apparemment Potter avait accepté de sortir avec Diggory après que celui-ci l'ait embrassé.

« - C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je lui ai dis de se méfier et Potter se jette dans la gueule du loup !

- Le loup ? t'exagères pas un petit peu là ?

- Tu sais déjà pourquoi je dis ça ! s'énerva le blond

- Oui mais bon, tant pis pour lui, il serait peut être moins naïf après. »

Blaise aurait voulu rajouter que cela n'était pas normal de s'inquiéter comme ça pour son binôme en Potions mais le blond se leva d'un bond sur un « Merde ! » et quitta la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Ah bah merci ! Et mes conseils alors ? »

* * *

><p>Drago vérifiait tous les couloirs pour essayer de trouver un brun aux yeux verts mais il semblait que c'était une espèce rare dont l'habitat naturel n'était justement pas les couloirs. Le blond se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, tourna à droite et c'est là qui le vit.<p>

« - Hé Potter ! » s'écria t-il

Malheureusement il n'avait pas vu que Potter tenait quelqu'un par la main et que ce quelqu'un s'appelait Diggory.

« - Malfoy lança d'un ton méprisant Cédric

- Diggory… »

Harry les regarda tous les deux se lancer des regards noirs et se demanda décidément si une puissance supérieure ne lui voulait pas du mal…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Je rappelle que les rewiews aident à la motivation :p ! Merci d'avoir lu ! <strong>_


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Et me voilà de retour ! Encore merci à Aerina Coco pour son idée de génie qui me permet d'écrire cette histoire et surtout merci au rewiew ! C'est ça qui m'a motivée à écrire plus vite :p ! Donc voilà la suite !_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**_Chapitre 3 :_**

Le coup était partit, violent, et le poing de Diggory s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Drago le frappa au tibia, arrachant un petit cri au brun, il allait rajouter aussi son poing mais son bras fut dévié par une main forte sur son poignet, il tourna la tête et croisa des yeux. Des yeux verts sombres plein de colère. Et Drago pensa combien cela pourrait être bien de s'y perdre pour l'éternité, seulement les yeux se détournèrent pour fixer Diggory avec la même intensité, et le blond se sentit jaloux, définitivement et irrémédiablement jaloux.

« - Vous avez quel âge ? Ça ne va pas de vous battre comme des chiffonniers ! »

Potter était énervé, il fixa les deux hommes avant de dire à Diggory de l'attendre dans la salle commune. Drago était donc seul dans un couloir avec lui.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Malfoy ? demanda durement le brun

- Je ne supporte pas ton petit-ami répondit avec froideur Drago

- Ça, je pense que j'avais compris

- Alors tu sors vraiment avec lui ? »

Et pour une fois Potter répondit « oui » sans rougir, il avait plus l'air énervé que gêné, et Drago se sentait coupable.

« - Pourtant je t'ai dis de te méfier de lui

- Oui et après tu es parti sans rien ajouter

- Justement j'étais venu t'expliquer ce soir

- C'est vrai que maintenant je comprends tout ! s'énerva le brun

- Hum… soupira Drago, finalement je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour t'en parler. »

Et le blond tourna les talons et commença à partir mais Potter le retint par la manche et le fit se retourner :

« Tu te fiches de moi Malfoy ! Tu viens me voir pour me parler, tu frappes mon petit ami et maintenant tu ne veux plus rien dire ! »

Mais Potter ne put continuer à déballer sa colère car Drago venait de faire la chose la plus stupide de l'univers. Il l'embrassait. Drago embrassait Potter. Potter qui ne réagissait pas. Drago passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun et celui-ci émit un petit gémissement qui le fit sursauter. Il recula et regarda Drago avant de rougir et de s'enfuir en courant. Le blond se fustigea mentalement « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a encore pris ? ».

* * *

><p>« Dragounet ! Mais bordel où est-il encore passé ? » s'énerva Blaise. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était parti trouver Potter et il n'était toujours pas revenu !<p>

Le brun tourna à un angle et trouva une silhouette accroupie, adossée à un mur, en s'approchant il reconnut Drago.

« Et bien ! Enfin tu es là, ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! » s'écria Blaise

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Blaise perdit son ton énervé et s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami en demandant : « Ça ne va pas ? »

Drago hocha la tête négativement.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? » soupira le brun en souriant. Sourire qu'il lui fut rendu en coin par le blond.

« - J'ai embrassé Potter.

- Tu as QUOI ?

- J'ai embrassé Potter. »

Blaise se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main :

« - Mon Dieu ! Tout s'explique !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'explique ?

- Tu es amoureux ! s'exclama le brun en souriant

- Pardon ?

- Tu es amoureux de Potter !

- Ça va pas non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Un malfoy n'aime pas !

- Tu es amoureux ! répéta Blaise avec un sourire débile

- Hé ! s'énerva Drago, tu m'écoutes quand je parle !

- Tu es amoureux ! continua Blaise

- Blaise ! Je ne suis pas amoureux !

- Bien sûr que si ! Regarde ça explique tout ! Ton obsession pour Potter, ta haine pour Diggory, et le fait que tu l'ai embrassé et que tu veuilles le protéger.

Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter dit-il avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

Et Blaise éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Harry passa en trombe dans la salle commune, renversant limite Cédric sur le passage avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain du dortoir. <em>Ok on se calme, on respire, on expire. Zen, calme, j'ai embrassé Drago Malfoy.<em> _Putain j'ai embrassé Drago Malfoy !_

Mais décidément qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ces jours-ci ? Pourquoi tout partait en couille ? Et voilà qu'il devenait vulgaire ! C'était vraiment mauvais signe ! Il décida tout d'abord de sortir de la salle de bain et puis d'écrire une lettre à Hermione pour lui demander conseil. Il jugea que ce n'était pas la peine de prévenir Ron, celui-ci semblait un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Il sortit donc le nécessaire et rédigea une longue lettre à l'attention de son amie. Il l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwidge sa chouette et la regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre. Il se sentait un peu plus léger. Hermione saurait sûrement quoi faire. Elle savait toujours quoi faire. Il attendit longuement la réponse qui arriva une heure plus tard :

« _Harry, _

_Je ne vois pas vraiment quoi te dire, je pense que si Malfoy t'as dit de te méfier de Diggory c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Néanmoins vu qu'il t'a embrassé, on peut se demander si ce n'était pas juste de la jalousie. Dans les deux cas le plus important est ce que toi tu ressens. As-tu vu une différence entre le fait d'embrasser Diggory et le fait d'embrasser Malfoy ? Si oui je pense que tu as ta réponse. Je te conseille quand même d'être prudent, tu peux te montrer un peu naïf parfois… Réfléchis-y et on en parle demain._

_Bonne nuit Harry ! _

_Hermione »_

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours réfléchir en ce moment ! C'était une nouvelle manie encore, comme sourire à des anonymes ou quoi ? Harry était fatigué et il sentait poindre une migraine, il se dit qu'il verrait demain, et partit se coucher. Grossière erreur…

* * *

><p>« - Diggory…<p>

- Malfoy…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu arrêtes de mettre ton nez dans mes affaires !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles répliqua innocemment Malfoy

- Tu sais au contraire très bien de quoi je parle ! s'énerva Cédric, Ne t'approches plus d'Harry ! »

Malfoy sourit :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as peur d'y perdre quelque chose ? »

Cédric grinça des dents :

« - Ne m'éverve pas Malfoy !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est ton balai de course ainsi qu'une déclaration publique sur ton homosexualité c'est ça ? »

Cédric ne répondit pas.

« - C'est ça que tu perdras si tu ne mets pas Potter dans ton lit ? renchérit Malfoy

- Ça ne te regarde aucunement !

- Peut être que si… »

* * *

><p>Cédric était énervé, et encore énervé était un euphémisme. Malfoy venait comme toujours contrecarrer tout ces plans ! Pourtant ça avait l'air simple au départ, c'était juste une discussion banale avec des amis : « Tu penses que Potter est gay ? ». Ça n'aurait pas dû déraper sauf que l'alcool aidant, c'était ce qui c'était passé. Cédric s'était vanté de mettre tous les hommes à ses pieds et quelqu'un avait lancé un « Chiche ! ». Et le voilà obligé de mettre Potter dans son lit… Sauf que finalement Potter ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça mais c'était surtout l'épée de Damoclès de l'annonce publique de son homosexualité qui l'effrayait. Un balai il pouvait aisément en racheter un, mais se racheter une réputation ça s'était plus dur, surtout que l'homosexualité n'était pas très bien vu chez les sorciers Sang-Purs. Bref il devait se débarrasser de Malfoy d'une façon ou d'une autre…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sens que vous allez me détester :p ! La suite quand je peux ! J'attends vos remarques ^^, ça vous plait toujours ? <strong>_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Désolée pour l'attente, boulot boulot ! **_

_**J'ai pas eu beaucoup de rewiews pour le dernier chapitre ... N'hésitez pas à le dire si quelque chose vous dérange dans l'histoire. **_

_**Et voici donc la suite, toujours sur l'idée de départ de Aerina Coco.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**_Chapitre 4 :_**

Harry était de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur, voir de très très mauvais humeur. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Enfin si au début… Mais après s'être réveillé en sueur, essoufflé et avec une bosse très gênante au niveau de l'entrejambe, il n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait les yeux gris de Malfoy et s'était très dérangeant. Il y avait aussi ses dents qui l'avaient effleuré lors du baiser et puis sa langue qui avait lentement caressé sa lèvre inférieure. Bref, il ne pouvait même plus fermer les yeux ! Du coup il avait des cernes énormes qui accentuaient le regard noir qu'il jetait à toutes les personnes croisant son chemin. Après deux heures de silence en étude, Hermione se décida à lui adresser la parole :

« - Harry ?

- Grmf

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Grmf…

- Tu as décidé de jouer à l'homme de cro-magnon ? »

Harry allait encore répondre par une onomatopée datant de la préhistoire quand Ron s'assit à ses côtés le regard noir et les cernes avec. Après un silence de cinq minutes, Hermione demanda dans un soupir :

« - Toi non plus ça ne va pas ?

- Grmf

- Vous n'allez pas tous me répondre par « grmf » ?

- Pourquoi tous ?

- Harry a des cernes aussi noires que toi » répondit Hermione en montrant le brun d'un signe de tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ?

- Drago Malfoy m'a embrassé… chuchota le brun en se penchant vers Ron discrètement

- Quoi ? hurla le roux

- Chut ! répondirent les deux autres

- Mais tu sors avec Diggory ! répliqua Ron

- J'ai pas demandé à ce qu'il m'embrasse !

- Ben on peut se demander avec tous ces rumeurs sur toi ces derniers temps… insinua t-il

- Pardon ? demanda Harry qui sentait poindre une colère sourde

- Tu ne le fais peut être pas exprès, mais cela ne change rien : en ce moment tu te comportes comme une pute. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, et la referma plusieurs fois, il vit le regard horrifié d'Hermione. Les mots de Ron s'insinuaient en lui comme une blessure profonde et tranchante, il se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle. Il entendit la brune l'appeler mais continua sa route, plus vite, de plus en plus vite, pour éviter de fondre en larmes en plein couloir. Il atteignit rapidement la tour d'astronomie, il ouvrit la porte pour s'asseoir sur les toits mais quelqu'un y était déjà.

* * *

><p>Drago repensait à toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie, la fois où il avait mis à bouillir son doudou Python, il y avait aussi la fois où il avait changé tous les sous-vêtements de ses parents en bonbons roses et puis la fois où il avait fait exprès d'être malade pour ne pas aller voir sa vieille tante Hyppolite. Mais rien ne valait la fois où Blaise et lui avaient fait croire à son parrain Severus que c'était Diggory qui avait incendié sa réserve de potions. Cette fois c'était une belle victoire. Oui… Tout était plus facile à cette époque, quand on n'avait pas fait la bêtise d'embrasser Potter. Et quand on n'attendait pas qu'une chose… recommencer. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudain et Pansy entra toute joyeuse.<p>

« - Hé Drago ! Tu vas avec qui au bal de noël cette année ?

- Le bal ?

- Ben oui c'est à la fin de la semaine ! »

Drago se rassit d'un bond, il avait complètement oublié le bal de noël ! Lui qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour parader ! Est-ce que Potter y allait avec Diggory ? Mais quel question stupide !... Bien sûr qu'il irait avec Diggory pensa avec amertume le blond.

« - Et donc ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas encore répondit t-il

- Ah bon ? D'habitude tu as toujours décidé au moins deux semaines à l'avance !

- Et bien pas cette année ! » claqua le serpentard, et la discussion fut close.

* * *

><p>Blaise se retourna quand il entendit la porte de la tour d'astronomie claquer contre le mur. Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, le regard éteint, les yeux sombres et rougis comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Blaise pensa que Drago avait raison, peut être qu'en fait Potter était vraiment beau… Faisant fi de ces larmes, il lança :<p>

« - Tu tombes bien Potter !

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? » répliqua le brun sèchement

Décidément c'est la meilleure, Potter si calme et réservé, était énervé…

« - Comment je fais pour séduire Hermione ? » demanda Blaise très posément

Harry le fixa avec incrédulité, se demandant s'il se payait sa tête mais voyant que Blaise était très sérieux, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça drôle. Assez drôle pour qu'un rire étouffé lui échappe, suivit par un énorme fou rire qui le fit s'asseoir par terre pour reprendre son souffle.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle, je suis super sérieux ! répondit Blaise agacé.

- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je m'y attendais pas… Tu veux vraiment aller au bal avec elle ? »

Blaise fit un énorme sourire éclatant qui faisait tout le tour de son visage avant de répondre un grand :

« Oui. »

_Et bien, pensa Harry, il semble vraiment intéressé._

Il passa donc une bonne partie de la journée à parler avec Blaise sur ce qu'Hermione aimait, ce qu'elle détestait, comment elle était… et plus il parlait avec Blaise, plus il commençait à l'apprécier, contrairement aux autres personnes populaires de Poudlard, il n'était pas imbu de sa personne ou alors juste pour rire.

* * *

><p>Et se fut donc avec une plutôt bonne humeur qu'il se rendit en cours de potions. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas long à perdre son sourire, notamment quand il se rappela qu'il avait Malfoy comme binôme. Il s'assit sans accorder un regard au blond, qui se sentit très offensé.<p>

« - Potter… »

Harry ne détourna pas la tête et ne produisit aucun son. Malfoy soupira et se replongea dans son livre de potions. Et puis il releva soudainement la tête avec un sourire en coin qu'Harry ne vit pas. Subtilement le Serpentard approcha sa main de la cuisse du brun et commença lentement à la caresser.

Harry sursauta et regarda le blond :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! paniqua t-il

« - Moi ? demanda innocemment Malfoy, rien »

Il remonta doucement sa main vers le haut de la cuisse d'Harry, et le sentit se tendre, quand :

« Potter, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens dire ! »

Rogue se tenait devant eux et les regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Malfoy retira promptement sa main et entendit le brun répondre :

« - Euh… je, … c'est-à-dire…

- Oui ?

- Hum… je n'ai pas écouté ce que vous avez dit professeur, répondit Harry en baissant encore plus la tête.

- 20 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, et vous viendrez en retenue vendredi soir ! » déclama Rogue en se dirigeant maintenant vers un autre groupe.

Harry lança un regard noir à Malfoy, et ne lui adressa plus la parole de tous le cours et partit dès que la sonnerie retentit, le laissant ranger les ingrédients. Pensif, Drago se dit qu'il avait peut être encore fait une gaffe.

* * *

><p>« Dis, il n'y a rien entre Malfoy et toi ? »<p>

Harry regarda Cédric en fronçant les sourcils

« - Mais non pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Je pense que j'avais compris » soupira t-il.

Ils étaient dans le dortoir des septièmes années sur lit de Cédric. Il faisait beau dehors mais ils avaient décidés de rester à l'intérieur. Ils avaient parlés, longtemps, et puis Cédric avait commencé à embrasser Harry et celui-ci oublia où il était. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il rencontrerait les yeux gris de Malfoy. Culpabilisant, il enfoui cette pensée, et rapprocha Cédric de lui. Cédric qui, passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Harry et commença à le remonter. Harry se redressa vivement :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien… j'ai envie. »

Et il rallongea Harry contre le lit, mais le brun ne se sembla pas être d'accord avec ça, il repoussa Cédric et lui dit d'arrêter. Puis il se leva et prit ses affaires avant de quitter le dortoir. Et Cédric se dit que c'était encore fichu pour cette fois. Mais il ne désespérait pas, il fallait juste qu'il fasse attention à Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Harry se dit que décidément ce n'était pas son jour, et décida avant qu'une nouvelle tuile ne lui tombe dessus d'aller se coucher. Il remonta les escaliers mais se stoppa quand il entendit :<p>

« Harry ! »

Il se retourna et vit Gabriel courir vers lui, une lettre à la main.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est une lettre de papa, il y a un paragraphe pour toi. » sourit ironiquement Gabriel.

Et Harry se dit que cela ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Il prit le papier des mains de son frère et commença à parcourir la lettre et tomba sur le fameux paragraphe :

_« Je ne comprends pas comment Harry peut nous faire ça ! Passe qu'il entre à Poufsouffle, qu'il ne fasse même pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais qu'il se revèle homosexuel ne doit pas rester impuni. Je compte sur toi Gabriel, mon fils, pour le sermonner et le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il ne sera pas dit que la grande famille des Potter soit salie ainsi par Harry ! Et s'il ne choisit pas vite son camp, il y aura de graves conséquences. »_

Gabriel sourit plus fortement devant l'air pâle de son cadet.

« - Alors tu vas être renié… au fond c'est pas comme si tu avais fait partie un jour de la famille Potter !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, c'est toi qui a été adopté ! » s'écria Harry avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda méchamment Gabriel

- Rien, je… c'est sorti tout seul… c'est le coup de la colère » bégaya t-il.

Gabriel lui saisit le col et le plaqua contre un mur, la tête d'Harry cogna contre les carreaux froids et il entendit la voix froide de son frère :

« Tu ne sais pas mentir _Ryry_. Raconte. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hum... Niveau fin sadique celle-ci est plutôt pas mal ... Mais bon... je veux des rewiews :p j'écris plus vite avec ^^! Dans le prochain chapitre, le bal de noël. <strong>_


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Bon c'est le chapitre de la compréhension... Je stresse XD ! J'attends vos réactions en tout cas :) _**

******_Toujours sur une idée de Aerina Coco_****  
><strong>

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

_Lily Potter ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé, c'était arrivé. C'est tout. Juste comme ça. Elle ne s'était pas posée de questions, elle n'avait pas fait une crise existentielle avant. Et si elle devait résumer aujourd'hui elle dirait que c'était juste arrivé. Elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber enceinte. Elle avait couché avec lui c'était tout. Peut-être qu'elle se posait des questions sur les sentiments de James à son égard, peut-être qu'elle s'ennuyait, peut-être juste qu'il était là et qu'elle avait envie de voir si c'était possible avec lui._

« - Alors Harry, je t'écoute. continua froidement Gabriel en faisant en sorte que le crâne du brun se cogne contre le mur

- Je… ne… sais rien d'autre bégaya Harry étranglé un peu par son frère, je… sais juste que tu as été adopté. »

_Elle n'avait pas regrettée, encore aujourd'hui elle ne regrettait pas. Elle avait besoin de savoir si elle ne pouvait faire sa vie qu'avec James ou si sa vie était possible avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se rappelait que c'était bien, doux, ce à quoi elle s'était attendu mais sans plus. Il avait compris, il comprenait toujours tout. Et c'était aussi ça qu'elle appréciait tant chez lui._

« - Comment ça j'ai étais adopté ? James et Lily Potter ne sont pas mes parents biologiques ? demanda rageusement Gabriel en appuyant sur le cou de son frère.

- Non… c'est pas ça siffla Harry, tu es le fils de Lily Potter mais pas de James.

- Tu sais qui est mon père ? » s'énerva le plus grand

_Le seul problème en fait c'était qu'elle était tombée enceinte, et qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas James le père. Elle avait longtemps douté sur la marche à suivre, et finalement avait décidé qu'une relation ne devait pas se baser sur le mensonge. Surtout qu'ils allaient se marier. James n'avait rien dit, il avait accepté, et en lui était extrêmement reconnaissante. Lui en parler à lui avait été plus difficile, il voulait voir son enfant, et même maintenant Severus Rogue regrettait que la vérité soit caché à Gabriel. Mais Lily n'y pouvait rien, cette décision revenait à James. Gabriel ne devait pas savoir que Rogue était son vrai père. _

« Non je ne sais pas » déclara Harry

Et Gabriel le laissa tomber au sol avant de s'éloigner furieusement vers le dortoir des Gryffondors dans le but de répondre tout de suite à son « père ».

Harry se dit qu'il y avait finalement un point positif à ce lapsus, au moins ses parents oublieraient pendant quelques temps son homosexualité…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Harry était d'un peu meilleure humeur, il avait presque oublié la conversation avec Gabriel, sa dispute avec Ron, et même peut être Malfoy. Enfin peut être. Il se dirigeait donc vers la Grande Salle en pensant que ce soir se déroulait le bal de Noël et qu'il avait hâte. Il avait prévu de retrouver Cédric devant la Grande Salle, il devait y aller ensemble. Et Hermione avait insisté pour que ce soit elle qui l'habille. Soi-disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun goût vestimentaire…<p>

La journée se déroula sans accroc, entre les cours et sa retenue avec Rogue où il se dit décidément que celui-ci devait avoir une furieuse dent contre lui…

Il retrouva Hermione pour étudier comme tous les soirs à la bibliothèque et la trouva pensive.

« - Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as l'air étrange, ça va ?

- Oui … oui » répondit-elle en rougissant.

Harry sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, fit un grand sourire avec de demander :

« - Alors tu vas avec Zabini au bal de Noël ?

- Comment tu sais ? s'écria Hermione

- Je ne savais pas » fit Harry avec un encore plus grand sourire en voyant avec satisfaction Hermione froncer les sourcils en prenant une moue boudeuse.

« - Je… j'ai étais obligé d'accepter.

- Mais bien sûr ! »

Ils se regardèrent et puis éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Neville les rejoignit en leur demandant qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle et le brun lui expliqua qu'Hermione sortait avec Zabini. Et la brune se sentit obligé de rajouter « pour le bal » en rougissant légèrement.

« - Et toi t'y vas avec qui ? demanda Hermione à Neville

- Avec Ginny Weasley ! répondit le Survivant avec un grand sourire

- Waouh ! Je savais pas que c'était sérieux entre vous déclara Harry

- Si. Enfin oui je pense » sourit-il.

Et la discussion continua sur ce que chacun voudrait faire après Poudlard, en essayant vainement de ne pas parler de la guerre…

* * *

><p>Drago Malfoy en avait marre, mais alors plus que marre. Au début, il avait été content, après il avait pris sur lui, mais là il voulait juste que Blaise arrête de sourire niaisement et surtout qu'il arrête de chanter faux !<p>

« - _Un jouuuuuuur ma princessssssssse viendraaaaaaaaaaaa… _

- Blaise !

- Oui dragounet ?

- FERME-LA !

- Mais quelle vulgarité dragounet, je suis profondément choqué ! »

Dragounet ne releva même pas.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si grognon ? »

Il eût pour seule réponse un « grmf ».

« - Voyons Drago ! Tu devrais te réjouir, c'est Noël ! C'est le bal ! Je sors avec Hermione Granger ! hurla t-il

- Ah oui ? C'est bizarre, je n'étais pas au courant, c'est vrai que tu ne t'en es pas du tout vanté depuis hier soir. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas toi qui es venu me réveiller en criant que c'était le bal… déclara d'un ton sarcastique le blond.

- Moi ? Jamais » répondit innocemment Blaise.

Et il retourna admirer son portrait dans le miroir.

« - Alors comment tu me trouves ? demanda t-il au blond

- Je suis obligé de répondre quelque chose de gentil ?

- Roh ! Voyons Drago ! Ce n'est pas parce que Potter va au bal avec Diggory que tu dois faire la tête ! En plus tu t'y attendais non ?

- Oui…oui… mais ça m'énerve quand même.

- Au moins tu as pu profiter un petit peu de ta position de binôme en potions sourit Blaise

- Comment ça ? questionna Drago réellement surpris

- Je t'ai vu mettre ta main sous la table au dernier cours ! répliqua sournoisement l'autre

- Moi ? Jamais ! » répondit le blond faussement offensé

Et ils rivalisèrent de sourires malicieux… avant de commencer à se dépêcher à se préparer pour le bal.

* * *

><p>« -Hermione ! » hurla Harry<p>

Cette dernière rougit jusqu'au oreilles avant de bafouiller :

« - Oui…non mais ce n'est rien…

- Rien ! répliqua le brun, mais tu es encore plus magnifique que d'habitude ! »

Et c'était vrai. Hermione Granger avait coiffé ses cheveux, d'habitude désordonnés, en un chignon soi-disant fait à la va-vite qui laissait échapper quelques mèches venant entourer son visage fin. Elle portait une robe rouge vif bustier resserrée à la taille par une ceinture noire ainsi qu'un collant fin et des petites bottines noires aux lacets rouges. Elle s'était très peu maquillée, avec seulement un contour de crayon noir sur ses yeux noisettes. Harry resta un bon moment à l'admirer et à lui faire des compliments avant que celle-ci ne parle de « s'occuper de son cas ».

« - Alors qu'est-ce que je mets ? demande le brun en se dirigeant vers son armoire

- Ttttut ! J'ai tout prévu répondit la Serdaigle en sortant un pantalon, une chemise verte ainsi qu'un veston noir.

- Euh… Mione ? Ce n'est pas ma taille le pantalon déclara le brun en jugeant l'habit

- Mais si ! Vas l'essayer ! »

Et Harry s'exécuta l'air sceptique. Il ressortir ensuite de la salle de bain scandalisé :

« - Hermione ! Je ne peux pas mettre ça !

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça très bien moi répondis t-elle en lançant un regard appréciateur au pantalon moulant noir de son meilleur ami

- Tu vois bien qu'il est trop petit ! s'énerva Harry

- Non, non, il est très bien ! » rigola Hermione

Harry poussa un long, un très long soupir :

« - Ron, va encore me faire des réflexions…

- Tu passes le chercher pour le bal ?

- Ouais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ?

- C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre renchérit la brune, il a l'air toujours énervé … en plus il n'a invité personne au bal alors que Lavande Brown ne rêvait que de ça…

- Hum je vais y aller alors… Mais je me vengerais pour le pantalon ! s'écria t-il

Et sur ces mots et le rire d'Hermione, il s'éloigna vers la Tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

><p>« - Et tu dois la retrouver où ? grogna Drago<p>

- Devant les escaliers ronronna Blaise qui décidément ne pouvait se départir de son sourire empreint de niaiserie.

- Ah la voilà ! Et ben elle a mis le paquet ! » s'écria Drago en désignant Hermione qui était adossée au bas des marches dans sa robe rouge vif.

-WAOUH ! » hurla Blaise et tous le couloir se retourna pour voir à qui était dédiée cette expression émerveillée. La pauvre Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se rapprochant de Drago qui frappait Blaise sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura le jeune homme et la brune lui sourit.

Drago qui décida de surtout éviter la contagion à la guimauvitude, entra dans la Grande Salle en évitant les décorations qui flottaient tout autour pour chercher Potter. Seulement point de Potter près du bar, point de Potter près des sapins, point de Potter sur la piste, point de Potter autour des tables… Mais d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de Diggory non plus !

* * *

><p>Harry tout habillé, coiffé, prêt, se rendit donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller chercher Ron. Après avoir bataillé avec la Grosse Dame qui malgré le fait qu'il connaisse le mot de passe ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer, il arriva chez les rouges et or. Il traversa la salle commune désertée par les élèves qui devait déjà être au bal et s'empressa de monter les marches qui menaient au dortoir de Ron, et puis s'arrêta net de stupeur sur le seuil.<p>

Il avait d'abord remarqué les vêtements au sol, éparpillés. Puis les tentures du rideau qui étaient à moitié fermées. Pourtant il entrevoyait clairement les ombres, et surtout la tête de Ron qui dépassait du rideau. Il y avait aussi les gémissements. D'ailleurs il aurait peut être refermé la porte du dortoir et laisser Ron à ses… préoccupations, s'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Cédric.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation et vit, comme dans un rêve au ralenti, la tête de Ron se tournait vers lui. Il vit parfaitement l'incompréhension dans son visage et puis les rouages se mettre en place avant que Ron devienne rouge. Et comme dans le lointain il entendit son cri étouffé « Harry ! » et puis il vit Cédric apparaître…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je suis méchante... Très méchante XD ! Hum j'attends vos rewiews avec impatience ! Et désolée pour le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre ... J'ai bcp de boulot malheureusement ... <strong>_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Je suis désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et encore je ne suis pas extrêmement satisfaite du résultat... **_

_**Encore merci pour toutes vos rewiews vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça motive :p!  
><strong>_

_**Donc toujours sur une idée de Aerina Coco, même si après ce chapitre j'aurais respecté toutes ses conditions :)**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, ça m'aide à m'améliorer :) !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>_

« - Tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir maintenant Cédric ! »

Cédric se retourna vers Ron et lança un regard exaspéré au roux qui était assis sur son lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

« - Je te dis que c'était rien Ron, je vais régler cette affaire et on en parlera plus tard.

- Non on va régler ça maintenant ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Tu sors avec Harry alors que tu es avec moi, je suis sympa je ne fais pas de scandale, je te demande de m'expliquer et toi tu m'évites ! » s'énerva le roux

Cédric poussa un gros soupir excédé et s'assit sur le lit à côté du Gryffondor

« - Très bien ! Très bien, je vais t'expliquer mais tu me promets de ne rien dire après ! »

Ron allait ajouter quelque chose mais Cédric le coupa

« - C'était à une soirée avec ceux de la septième, j'avais trop bu, et je me suis vanté sur le fait que je pouvais mettre n'importe qui à mes pieds. Et là quelqu'un à crier « Chiche ».

- Et ?

- Et bien le pari c'était que je devais coucher avec Harry, sinon je devrais révéler mon homosexualité à toute la Grande Salle, et accessoirement leur donner mon balai. »

Ron resta bouche bée, un long silence s'étira avant qu'il ne finisse par dire :

« - Tu te sers de Harry pour garder ton homosexualité secrète ? Je sais que tes parents sont très strictes, et qu'il pourrait te mettre dehors mais tu ne… »

Mais Ron ne put pas finir sa phrase car le Poufsouffle l'embrassa et qu'il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire.

* * *

><p>Cédric claqua la porte et Harry entendit ses pas résonner dans l'escalier du dortoir. Il se retourna vers Ron pour apercevoir son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux et ses yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Un grand silence s'installa, et se fut Harry qui le brisa :<p>

« Écoute Ron, je veux bien que Cédric ne veuille pas s'expliquer mais toi, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami non ? »

Ron hocha vivement la tête, il laissa échapper un gargouillement qui ressemblait à un « désolé » avant de soupirer.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, j'aurais du t'en parler avant, il y a très longtemps même… »

Le brun prit un siège et l'invita à continuer.

« - Cela va bientôt faire deux ans que Cédric est moi on sort ensemble »

Même si Harry fut surpris, il ne dit rien, laissant Ron continuer de parler.

« - Je n'ai pas voulu vous en parler, car il vivait très mal son homosexualité, tu sais dans les familles de sang pur et tout… Moi aussi j'avais un peu peur même si je savais que mes parents ne m'auraient jamais laissé tomber pour ça… Enfin bref, quand tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec lui, je… je n'ai pas compris, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il n'a pas arrêté de m'éviter…

- Il sortait avec nous deux en même temps ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry

Ron le fixa longuement l'air légèrement mal à l'aise.

« - Je… en fait il vient de me dire qu'il avait fait un pari…

- Un pari ?

- Oui il…, Ron déglutit, il devait te mettre dans son lit, et ainsi conserver son secret sur son homosexualité… »

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'Harry ne cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sourire :

« - Ben il n'y a pas de soucis alors ?

- Pardon ? fit le roux légèrement étonné de ce revirement de situation

- Et bien vous sortez toujours ensemble ?

- Euh oui…

- Alors il n'y a pas de problèmes ! déclara Harry joyeusement

- Mais… il t'a menti, enfin je veux dire, on t'a menti ! Je ne savais pas avant ce soir pour le pari mais j'aurais pu te parler du fait que je sortais avec lui… »

Harry continua de sourire en déclarant qu'il avait très bien compris que Ron ne voulait pas froisser Cédric.

« - Mais enfin, je… tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir été manipulé ?

- Si un peu fit le brun mais ce n'était juste qu'un pari stupide, je peux facilement m'en remettre et puis j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami ! »

Ron fit un énorme sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de déclarer qu'il était, dans ce cas, temps de retrouver Hermione.

* * *

><p>Drago en était persuadé, quelqu'un avait mis quelque chose dans son verre, il ne pouvait absolument pas avoir aussi chaud normalement. Et ce n'était absolument pas la vision de Potter dans son pantalon moulant, ses cheveux coiffés et ses yeux s'alliant parfaitement avec le vert de sa chemise qui le mettait dans cet état-là. Pas du tout. Potter était juste canon mais c'était tout. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'attraper sa cravate, de lui arracher sa chemise et de lui sauter dessus au milieu de la Grande Salle. Absolument pas.<p>

« Euh salut » fit Potter en rougissant, ce qui ne fit pas du tout penser à Drago qu'il adorait le voir rougir pour d'autres raisons, « je peux emprunter Hermione ? »

Le blond reporta son regard sur Blaise et Granger qu'il avait complètement oublié et il regarda la brune lui lancer un regard évocateur avant de suivre le brun. _Elle savait._

« - Tu sais que tu n'es pas du tout discret quand t'as envie de sauter quelqu'un ? suggéra subtilement Blaise

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles fit Drago dans un sourire innocent

- Mais bien sûr… En tout cas il a l'air de se passer quelque chose… »

Le Serpentard arrêta de regarder la chute de reins à tomber de Potter pour comprendre de quoi Blaise parlait. Et il vit en effet, que Granger et Potter avait rejoint Weasley et qu'il avait l'air en pleine discussion agitée… Le brun essayait de calmer le jeu tandis que la brune semblait être en proie à une colère sans nom, elle pointa le roux du doigt qui se ratatina comme s'il avait frappé par la foudre, Potter s'interposa et dit quelque chose qui sembla calmer Granger mais elle ne se départit pas pour autant de son regard effrayant. Elle revint enfin vers eux et Drago fut très déçu de voir que Potter ne la suivait pas.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Blaise

- Oh… rien des histoires débiles… »

Et puis elle se tourna vers Drago et le fixa longuement ce qui fit que celui-ci se sentit obliger de demander :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu savais pour le pari de Diggory ? »

Drago hocha la tête avant d'expliquer qu'il était là lorsque quelqu'un lui avait demandé de faire ça.

« - C'était qui ce quelqu'un ?

- Je me rappelle plus, je sais juste qu'il est à Gryffondor et que c'est un sang-pur, répondit le blond et il se permit d'ajouter : donc Potter est au courant ?

- Oui, mais c'est pas une raison pour en profiter fit Hermione avec un regard soupçonneux.

- Moi en profiter ? Jamais » répondit Drago dans un grand sourire et il laissa les deux amoureux en plan.

Un long silence passa dans lequel ils purent voir le Serpentard se rapprocher vivement de Potter.

« - Tu sais que tu viens de donner ton ami en pâture ?

- Et oui… Mais bon faut bien donner un coup de pouce au destin » sourit malicieusement la Serdaigle.

Blaise resta bouche bée avant de sourire :

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté serpentard »

Ce qui fit sourire Hermione encore plus

« Mais tu ne sais pas tout… »

* * *

><p>Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il allait finir par craquer c'était sûr, ou alors son visage allait finir par rester rouge pour toute sa vie à cause de sa gêne permanente. Mais <em>Bordel<em>, qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu boire Malfoy ? Ce n'était pas possible il ne pouvait pas être sobre, il le suivait partout et arrivait à placer des remarques avec un très fort double sens à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait vraiment _chaud_ ici, _Harry _? On pourrait se trouver un endroit plus sombre et plus frais non ? Histoire d'expérimenter… »

Et là ! Voilà qu'il recommençait ! Et depuis quand d'abord il l'appelait Harry …? Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, oui et tout de suite.

Harry s'élança vers la sortie, malheureusement Malfoy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser tranquille. Il accéléra le pas mais son homologue en fit de même, il tourna à un angle et fonça droit sur quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de revoir. Surtout quand Malfoy le suivait.

« - Tiens Harry… Je vois qu'on m'a vite remplacé… fit Cédric en désignant le blond

- Ça alors Diggory ! s'exclama Malfoy la mine réjouie, mais quel plaisir de te revoir ! Non vraiment j'en suis tout ému ! »

Le Poursuiveur fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et s'adressa à Harry :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Ron ?

- Ron ? Je lui ai rien dit pourquoi ? s'étonna le brun

- Ne mens pas Potter » siffla t-il en l'attrapant par le col mais sa main fut rapidement déviée par celle de Malfoy qui attrapa Harry et l'entraîna au loin. La voix de Cédric résonna une dernière fois dans le couloir avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent :

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais _Harry_, il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te défendre… »

* * *

><p>« - Il se passe quoi avec Ron ? »<p>

Ils étaient assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie, d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant Harry ne savait même plus lequel des deux avaient amené l'autre là. Il était toujours bloqué sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Cédric. Et là tout d'un coup Malfoy le coupait dans ses réflexions. Et il se rendait soudain compte qu'il était en haut de la tour d'astronomie, seul, avec Drago Malfoy, attrapeur de Serpentard de son état, homme adulé par toute la gente féminine et gay de Poudlard, jalousé par tous les hommes hétérosexuel, maître incontesté en Potions, bref un de ce qu'on appelait les « Grands ». Il se mit à rougir démesurément, ce qui fit sourire en coin le blond.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais c'est encore très méchant de finir là :) mais j'aime bien les fins sadiques XD<strong>_

_**Au prochain chapitre qui contiendra peut etre un lemon, si j'arrive à l'écrire... Voilà :)**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Me revoilà, avec beaucoup de retard comme d'habitude, je suis désolée ! J'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira, on rentre dans une nouvelle phase de l'histoire ! **_

_**J'ai changé le Rating de l'histoire vu que ce chapitre contient un "mini lemon", **_

_**Je ne me rappelais plus si dans le livre, ils avaient deux semaines de vacances pendant Noel :/ Aussi on va faire comme s'ils en avaient deux :) ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>_

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il entendait parfaitement ses parents se disputer à l'étage en dessous. Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était rentré pour la fin des vacances de Noël, et il avait déjà l'impression d'une scène quotidienne. D'ailleurs son frère devait sûrement trainer dehors pour échapper à cette tension nerveuse qui semblait contaminer tout le monde à la maison. Le brun se dit quand même que cette histoire d'adoption arrivait à point nommé pour faire oublier à ses parents son homosexualité, même s'il se doutait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça allait lui retomber dessus.

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant un moment en essayant de ne pas écouter ses parents mais il ne put que sursauter au « Rogue » hurlé avec rage par son père. Harry se redressa et curieux, sortit de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Plus il descendait les marches du grand escalier qui menait au salon, plus il pouvait entendre distinctement ses parents.

« - Parfaitement ! hurla James Potter, s'il n'avait pas était là tout aura été parfait !

- Ah bien sûr ! C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres quand ils ne sont pas là ! J'avais dit qu'il fallait en parler !

- En parler ? C'est absolument hors de question ! Gabriel allait très bien avant qu'il ne l'apprenne ! » répliqua son père en s'asseyant avec rage sur le canapé beige du salon.

Sa mère se tenait près de la fenêtre, ses cheveux flamboyants s'emmêlant à chaque fois qu'elle secouait la tête pour ponctuer ses paroles.

« - Et bien peut être que si on lui avait dit la vérité dès le début, tout ce serait très bien passé ! s'énerva t-elle

- Et bien peut être que si tu n'avais pas décidé de dire la vérité à Harry, il n'y aurait pas eu tout ce chambardement !

- Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ? hurla Lily Potter en s'approchant du canapé, c'est toi qui as décidé de ne pas leur en parler ! D'ailleurs je… »

Mais elle s'arrêta quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Gabriel entra dans le salon, en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu Harry qui écoutait aux portes. Il attrapa un magazine sur la table basse, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Harry savait que ses parents avaient compris qu'il écoutait en cachette vu le regard noir que lui lança son père, aussi il retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Seulement dans le couloir du deuxième étage qu'il partageait avec son frère, il hésita. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et toqua à la porte de la chambre de son grand frère.

« - Gabriel ?

- Mais entre _Ryry _! » répondit le grand avec le ton ironique qu'il réservait maintenant pour le « Ryry ».

Gabriel Potter était assis sur son lit, le dos tourné à la porte, la tête entièrement dirigée vers la fenêtre. Harry hésita brièvement à l'entrée et puis s'assit à côté du Gryffondor. La chambre était entièrement décorée avec des meubles en chêne, une énorme bannière Gryffondor surplombait le lit, ainsi que quelques posters de Quidditch de l'équipe préférée de son frère.

« - Ça va ? » demanda Harry

Il crut que son frère n'allait jamais répondre et il s'apprêta à partir, quand Gabriel poussa un profond soupir.

« - Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être encore gentil avec moi après ce que je t'ai fait.

- De quoi tu parles ? » demanda le poufsouffle

Gabriel se tourna vers lui et le fixa longuement avant de dire « Non rien ». Harry se demandait vraiment de quoi il voulait parler, tout en se rendant compte que c'était sûrement une des plus longues discussions qu'il n'ait jamais eu avec son frère. Voyant que celui-ci n'allait sûrement rien ajouter, il quitta la chambre sur un dernier « Si tu as besoin… ».

* * *

><p>Harry eut juste le temps de s'asseoir à son bureau qu'Hedwidge, sa chouette, frappait à la vitre. Hedwidge était un cadeau d'Hagrid, un ami de ses parents qui était aussi garde-chasse à Poudlard. Contrairement aux autres amis de ses parents qu'ils le regardaient toujours avec mépris, Hagrid était vraiment gentil et Harry, Hermione et Ron allaient souvent lui rendre visite à Poudlard.<p>

Le brun ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa rentrer la chouette au plumage blanc qui se posa sur son bureau en lui montrant la lettre qu'elle avait accrochée à la patte. Harry commença à retirer le parchemin quand il entendit son père crier :

« - Gabriel ! Harry ! Descendez tout de suite ! »

Se demandant ce que son paternel pouvait bien avoir à lui dire, il reposa le parchemin et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre suivit par Gabriel qui demanda ce qui se passait.

« - Nous allons à une réception.

- Super… déclara son frère avec un ton ironique, et alors ?

- Le _nous,_ s'énerva James Potter, vous implique aussi !

- Nous allons tous à une réception ? demanda Harry, mais d'habitude tu ne veux jamais que l'on ne t'accompagne.

- Oui mais là c'est différent, lança sa mère en arrivant dans le hall habillé avec une petite robe noire, c'est une grande fête pour Noël, on va bien s'amuser ! »

Harry pensa que c'était sûrement pour renouer le contact avec leurs enfants que James et Lily leur avaient proposés de les accompagner, il se dépêcha donc d'enfiler un costume et une veste et attendit dans le hall que son frère ait finit.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin prêt, ils transplanèrent vers le lieu où avait lieu la soirée. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant un imposant manoir de style ancien qu'Harry demanda qui étaient les hôtes.

« - La famille Malfoy. » répondit son père.

Le poufsouffle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et fit mine de vérifier ses chaussures pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Encore une fois, il avait la poisse… Il n'avait pas parlé à Malfoy depuis la dernière fois… Depuis le bal de Noël…

Rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il c'était passé ce soir là, il sentit que la soirée n'allait être qu'une succession de rougissements.

* * *

><p><em>Il se mit à rougir démesurément, ce qui fit sourire en coin le blond. Malfoy s'approcha avec le même sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse frôler les lèvres de Harry. Le brun se surprit à plus rougir d'anticipation que de gêne. Il s'étonna même d'être celui qui brisa les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Il ressentit autant d'émotions que la dernière fois, les lèvres de Malfoy étaient rugueuses et brûlantes, il gémit quand le blond lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ouvrant ainsi un passage jusqu'à sa langue. Harry se surprit à désirer être plus actif et repoussa le blond contre un des murets de la tour, tout en ne brisant pas leur échange. <em>

_Malfoy légèrement déstabilisé par l'initiative du brun, décida qu'il était beaucoup trop habillé pour son goût. Il tira vigoureusement sur sa chemise, qui semblait très peu coopérative. S'énervant sur les boutons, il délaissa les lèvres d'Harry pour s'attaquer à son cou qu'il mordilla, faisant ainsi échapper un grognement au brun. Trouvant ce son très intéressant, le blond continua jusqu'à, enfin, pouvoir balancer la chemise au loin. Il remonta le long du cou d'Harry pour trouver ces lèvres, les lunettes du brun avaient depuis longtemps disparus, et Malfoy fut surpris de l'intense regard vert qui le fixait. Il se détacha des lèvres du poufsouffle pour plonger dans ce regard intense qui étonnamment ne semblait pas honteux mais rempli de désir. Il détailla ensuite le torse du brun qui était légèrement halé et finement musclé. _

_Harry paniqua légèrement quand le serpentard remarqua sa cicatrice, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à l'excuse qu'il devrait formuler pour la désigner, que le blond se penchait pour la lécher. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir tandis que Malfoy descendait tout du long de sa cicatrice qui partait du milieu de son torse jusqu'à son nombril. Harry fut brusquement poussé sur le dos, Malfoy le dominant. Il sursauta en sentant l'érection du blond toucher la sienne._

_Le blond sentit son souffle devenir erratique quand le brun l'agrippa pour prolonger le contact de leurs sexes. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir encore résister longtemps quand un « Harry t'es ou ? » résonna dans le couloir très proche. _

_Il eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel ils se regardèrent, et puis Harry repoussa le blond, récupéra rapidement sa chemise, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il lança un dernier regard interrogateur à _Drago _qui lui sourit en coin en retour._

* * *

><p>Harry respira un bon coup avant de suivre sa famille dans l'immense couloir d'entrée du manoir Malfoy. Il fut d'ailleurs très étonné quand il aperçut Hermione. Que faisait-elle là ? elle était née d'une famille moldue…<p>

Il dépassa ses parents et se rua son amie :

« Hermione ! »

Celle-ci se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire :

« - Harry ! Ça alors je ne savais pas que tu étais invité !

- Et bien Harry, tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ? demanda James Potter avec un grand sourire

- Euh si … bien sûr… Her-Hermione, mes parents, James et Lily Potter – et voici Hermione Granger ma meilleure amie.

- Mais oui bien sûr Hermione ! s'exclama sa mère, tu nous en parles si souvent. »

Harry rosit à la remarque, pendant qu'Hermione le regardait l'air très flattée. Ses parents se rendirent ensuite dans le salon apercevant des amis, tandis que Gabriel avait disparu.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le brun

- Oh euh… rougit la brune, c'est Blaise qui m'a invité. »

Harry lui adresse un sourire étincelant

« - Ah mais oui ce cher Blaise !

- Plait-il ? » demanda une voix dans son dos.

Harry se retourna pour découvrir Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur, il était vêtu d'un costume noir, d'une chemise blanche, et d'une cravate rouge assortie à la robe d'Hermione.

« - Oh je disais juste quel immense honneur avait Hermione d'être invitée dans une si grande fête ! »

Blaise éclata de rire et fut vite suivie par les deux autres

« - En fait, elle m'a frappé jusqu'à ce que j'accepte… Je suis un homme soumis » pleura t-il sur l'épaule d'Harry qui lui tapotait le dos en maugréant des « mon pauvre ».

Hermione les foudroya du regard jusqu'à ce que le petit jeu cesse avant de décider :

« - Au lieu de dire des âneries, nous devrions peut être rejoindre l'hôte de maison.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Blaise, quand je suis partie, le pauvre était assailli par une blonde hystérique ! »

Harry essaya vainement de ne pas rougir, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui fasse remarquer :

« - Pourquoi tu rougis Harry ? »

Blaise tourna aussi son regard vers le Poufsouffle en haussant un sourcil.

« - Mais, mais pour rien ! Je ne rougis pas ! s'entendit-il répliquer avec une voix hystérique

- Ah oui ? » fit Blaise avec un sourire tout à fait Serpentard, qui apparut aussi comme par magie sur le visage d'Hermione.

Et c'est sur ces mots qui marquaient la fin de sa dignité qu'Harry se dit que décidément c'était une très très mauvaise idée d'avoir mis ces deux-là ensemble…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'attends vos remarques avec impatience ! Et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :) !<br>**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre, je ne suis toujours pas très à l'aise dans l'écriture de lemon, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous semble mal écrit, ou irréaliste.  
><em>**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture ^^!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>_

« - Et donc Harry, pourquoi rougis-tu ? demanda Blaise avec un grand sourire

- Je ne rougis pas ! protesta vainement le brun

- Donc ton rougissement n'a absolument rien à voir avec notre hôte ? fit Hermione avec un sourire en coin

- Absolument pas, d'ailleurs je… » mais Harry se stoppa et la teinte rouge de ses joues disparut. Il se cacha prestement derrière Blaise qui était beaucoup plus grand que lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione en essayant d'apercevoir ce qui avait pu faire fuir Harry.

- Chut ! s'empressa de répondre celui-ci, Diggory est là ! »

Et effectivement la brune aperçut le poursuiveur, qui étonnamment était accompagné de Gabriel Potter.

« - Ton frère et Diggory se connaissent ? demanda Blaise en faisant comme s'il parlait à Hermione

- Ben je ne sais pas… répondit Harry

- Pourquoi tu te caches au juste ? Je croyais que cette histoire avec lui était finie ?

- Et bien au bal de Noël, il avait l'air super énervé contre moi parce que j'aurais soi-disant dit quelque chose à Ron…

- Ah… répondit Hermione

- Comment « ah » ? demanda le brun en reprenant sa place puisque les deux autres avaient disparus.

- Et bien… commença la Serdaigle en se mordillant les lèvres, Ron a rompu avec Diggory le soir du bal de Noël.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Je crois que c'est grâce à toi. Il s'est rendu compte que tu l'acceptais comme il était. Et donc il s'est dit que si Diggory n'était pas capable de respecter ses amis ce n'était pas la peine de sortir avec lui. »

Harry resta bouche bée quelques minutes :

« - Mais… ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble non ?

- Justement. Si Diggory n'est même pas capable d'accepter de parler de leur relation après tout ce temps, Ron pense qu'il ne le fera jamais.

- Ce qui est sans doute pas faux, répondit Blaise, l'homosexualité chez les sang purs est très mal vu, il n'y a qu'à voir l'ancien meilleur ami de ton père Harry.

- L'ancien meilleur ami de mon père ? demanda le brun surprit

- Et bien oui, Sirius Black ! »

Devant l'air étonné des deux autres Blaise se reprit :

« - Vous ne le connaissez pas ? »

Les deux amis secouèrent la tête négativement.

« - Et bien Sirius Black premier descendant de la plus grande famille des sang-purs, et meilleur ami de James Potter a été banni par sa famille parce qu'il était homosexuel.

- Banni ? demanda Harry

- Oui, on a rayé son nom de l'arbre généalogique, on lui a retiré ses biens et on l'a chassé de la maison alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans.

- Mais et mon père ? si c'était son meilleur ami ?

- C'est ton père qui l'a dénonçé à ses parents.

- QUOI ? »

Trois personnes se retournèrent pour regarder Harry et son visage choqué. Blaise lui fit un regard de reproche et les emmena dans un coin plus au calme.

« - Et bien oui, tous les sorciers connaissent cette histoire, les parents la racontent aux enfants pour être sûr qu'il ne dévieront pas du droit chemin !

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Hermione

- Aujourd'hui on peut dire qu'il y a quand même une avancée, les gens sont plus tolérants mais pour les personnes plus âgées, l'homosexualité est toujours une tare à éradiquer de l'arbre généalogique… » expliqua Blaise

Un silence de mort s'installa après les paroles de Blaise. Harry ne comprenait pas comment son père avait pu vendre ainsi son meilleur ami, mais surtout si cela s'avérait, cela voudrait dire que James Potter ne fermerait sûrement pas les yeux sur l'homosexualité de son fils. Est-ce qu'Harry devait s'attendre à être mis à la porte ? Peut être devait-il déjà préparer des valises avec ses affaires au cas où…

« - Harry, tu sais même si cette histoire est vraie, cela ne veut pas dire que ton père ferait la même chose avec toi ! Tu es son fils ! Et puis il a sûrement un peu évolué depuis. le rassura Hermione

- Oui c'est vrai que s'il devait me mettre à la porte, il l'aurait sûrement déjà fait… »

Et c'est un peu rassuré qu'ils se mirent tous à chercher Drago.

* * *

><p><em>De l'air ! Jai besoin d'air ! <em>pensait Drago Malfoy en écoutant piaffer une sang pur blonde hystérique qui l'avait attrapé au début de la soirée. Au début il avait été poli comme on en attendait du descendant Malfoy, mais cette fille n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des propositions indécentes et si elle continuait il allait sûrement finir par la tuer. Il aperçut enfin Blaise près du buffet et lança un « désolée je dois aller rejoindre un ami » avant de courir vers le-dit ami.

« - Blaise ! Mon sauveur ! » s'exclama t-il en se jetant sur le pauvre jeune homme qui venait d'engloutir un petit four.

Heureusement pour le Serpentard, Drago s'arrêta net en voyant Hermione mais surtout Harry.

« Bonjour Drago » répondit Hermione et voyant qu'un silence pesant était en train de s'installer, elle ajouta :

« T'as vu Blaise, il y a des canapés au crevette là-bas, viens on va voir ! ».

Elle attrapa son petit ami par le bras et ils disparurent au fond de la salle.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour Drago » lança Harry en souriant légèrement<p>

Drago eut un léger sursaut en se rendant compte que Potter l'avait appelé _Drago._ Il se retint de rougir et reprit un visage normal pour détailler le brun. Harry avait enlevé sa veste noire qu'il tenait négligemment sur son avant-bras, il portait une chemise blanche légèrement transparente qui mettait en valeur son torse, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir tout simple. Le blond essaya d'oublier toutes les idées pas très catholiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour répondre au salut du brun :

« Bonjour Harry »

Il sourit en voyant les joues du brun rosirent. Un autre silence pesant s'installa pendant qu'ils se détaillaient mutuellement. Le Serpentard se dit que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose cela pourrait durer très longtemps. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

* * *

><p>Harry suivit Drago, en se demandant où cela pourrait le mener. Ils traversèrent des cuisines devant les yeux surpris d'elfes de maison, un dédale de couloir, un grand escalier en marbre et le brun eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une chambre remplie de meubles en ébène et d'un grand lit à baldaquin avant de se faire plaquer contre un mur par le blond. Drago se jeta sur ses lèvres et le brun ne put retenir un gémissement, tandis que le Serpentard lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Harry tira le blond contre lui et sentit son érection contre sa cuisse. Il entendit Drago murmurer contre son oreille « Déshabille toi » avant qu'il ne descende dans son cou. Le brun sentit le sourire en coin du blond quand il répondit dans un souffle « toi d'abord ».<p>

Drago continua de mordre le cou du brun avant de se reculer et de le regarder avec son plus beau sourire en coin Malfoyen. Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux du brun devenir de plus en plus sombres à mesure qu'il détachait les boutons de sa chemise et qu'il dévoilait son torse.

Harry comprit que Drago allait vraiment se déshabiller devant lui quand il vit son sourire. A ce moment il ne put détacher ses yeux de ses doigts qui s'activaient sur la soie de sa chemise. Le premier bouton s'ouvrit et Harry remarqua le grain de beauté que le blond avait sur la clavicule. Il avait une furieuse envie de se jeter dessus mais se retint. Un deuxième bouton, un troisième. Le Serpentard avait une peau pâle, pratiquement imberbe, et tandis qu'il ouvrait le quatrième bouton, Harry put admirer ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Cinquième bouton. Sixième bouton. Drago laissa glisser sa chemise sur le sol et fixa Harry qui croisa son regard et déglutit.

Drago déboutonna ensuite lentement sa braguette et laissa tomber son pantalon sur le sol. Harry sentit qu'il était incapable de faire le moindre geste, et qu'il aimerait que le temps s'arrête maintenant pour qu'il puisse admirer Drago Malfoy pratiquement nu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et puis le blond passa la main à l'intérieur de l'élastique de son boxer et le cerveau d'Harry se déconnecta, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir en vain le grognement rauque qui s'échappait de sa gorge lorsque le boxer de Drago rejoint son pantalon et sa chemise au sol.

En entendant le grognement du brun, Drago se sentit extrêmement fier de lui. Il aurait pu continuer à s'auto-congratuler, mais ses pensées furent déviées quand Harry se jeta sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Drago fut étonné de la tournure que prenaient les évènements mais le fait que le brun prenait les devants n'était pas lui déplaire. Même s'il était trop habillé. Beaucoup trop habillé. Il s'apprêta à arracher la chemise de celui-ci mais Harry se baissa. Et embrassa le sexe de Drago.

Harry ressentit plus le tremblement de Drago qu'il n'entendit son gémissement. Rassuré sur ce qu'il faisait, il engloutit le membre du blond et s'appliqua à de légers mouvements de va et vient. Le Serpentard continua de trembler les yeux fermés et accrocha sa main sur une épaule d'Harry qui accéléra le mouvement. Drago laissa échapper une litanie incompréhensible tout en griffant l'épaule du brun. Harry utilisa une de ces mains pour maintenir Drago debout tandis que l'autre caressait ses testicules. Le blond rejeta tout d'un coup sa tête en arrière et jouit dans la bouche du brun dans un gémissement. Harry recula en toussant et rattrapa le blond avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

Ils regardèrent pendant un instant, haletant, reprenant leur souffle, avant que le Serpentard ne murmure d'un ton saccadé :

« - Et toi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux en rougissant avant d'avouer qu'il avait jouit juste avant Drago.

« - Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que j'allais jouir.

- C'est pas grave… , répondit le brun avant d'ajouter, même si ça n'a pas très bon goût.»

Le blond éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce et qui dura un long moment. Harry n'avait jamais entendu le vrai rire du blond et trouva qu'il ressemblait vraiment à son auteur. Pendant que le blond reprenait son souffle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler son corps nu exposé. Drago surprit son regard et le sourire en coin réapparut.

« - C'était la première fois que tu faisais une fellation ? » demanda t-il

Harry hocha la tête lentement.

« - C'était très bien » dit Drago en ponctuant son argument d'un baiser chaste. Harry le retint et le blond approfondit le baiser, il commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun quand une sonnerie se fit entendre.

« - Zut ! s'écria t-il en se mettant debout et en commençant à se rhabiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun

- C'est le signal que mon père va faire son discours de Noël. »

Le brun se dépêcha lui aussi de reboutonner sa chemise et de se rendre présentable.

« - Ça va je suis présentable ? demanda Drago

- Oui. Et moi ?

- Euh… tu devrais mieux reboutonner ta chemise. »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur

« - Tu as une trace de morsure dans le cou » sourit Drago apparemment très fier de lui.

Le brun rougit en fermant tous les boutons de sa chemise et redescendit en premier, il chercha Hermione et Blaise dans la foule et les trouva au fond de la salle. Tous les deux le regardait avec un grand sourire…

_Et merde._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à rewiewer pour me donner votre avis etou conseils, ce n'est que le 3e lemon que j'écris et je suis pas très sure de moi :s ! Prochain chapitre : on découvre Sirius Black =)_**


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Un chapitre un peu plus long aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner de l'attente :p_**

**_Aucun lemon dans ce chapitre, mais une longue explication, on passe à une nouvelle partie de l'histoire !  
><em>**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 9<span>_**

Harry se demandait si le simple fait de regarder la morsure qu'il arborait dans le cou, la ferait disparaître. Il se demandait si cela ferait aussi disparaître ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là. Parce que oui, il regrettait. Quelle personne de bon sens viendrait se jeter au cou de Drago Malfoy comme il l'avait fait. Et le problème c'est que justement il n'avait pas fait que ça. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la façon dont s'était déroulé ce Noël. D'abord le bal et puis la réception chez les Malfoy. Il perdait la tête, il fallait qu'il se reprenne rapidement s'il ne voulait pas être chassé de chez lui. Et comment avait-il pu faire ça ? L'instinct avait complètement dépassé sa timidité et il en était effaré. Surtout ne jamais boire. Il ne savait pas de quoi il serait aussi capable saoul. Le pire ça avait été d'écouter Hermione et Blaise faire pleins d'insinuations qui finalement n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité que ça…

Harry poussa un long soupir. Drago Malfoy lui faisait perdre la tête et ce n'était pas bon… pas bon du tout. Au fond il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il était présent lorsque Diggory avait fait ce pari stupide. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi un pari à remplir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sorte.

« Entrez ! »

Gabriel entrouvit la porte et le regarda avant d'entrer et de s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry. Le brun fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau pour se tourner vers son frère. Les yeux de celui-ci firent un tour de la chambre en désordre, du lit double, des murs remplis de tableaux et de dessins, et enfin des chaussettes sales qui traînaient sur le tapis avant de revenir se poser sur le visage d'Harry.

« - Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose… commença Gabriel avec un air désolé

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en s'attendant au pire

- C'est moi qui ai proposé le pari à Diggory. »

Harry fut surpris, d'une façon qu'il n'appréciait décidément pas. Il attendit que Gabriel continue et n'eut aucune envie de l'aider quand son grand frère commença à chercher ses mots.

« - Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je crois que je détestais vraiment que tu sois si proche de nos parents, et que j'avais envie d'une façon ou d'une autre de te faire du mal. J'ai vraiment été stupide.

- Ça c'est sur ! » répliqua Harry qui pour la première fois de sa vie sentit une pointe acide dans sa voix.

Gabriel aussi fut surpris d'entendre le ton employé même s'il savait que c'était mérité.

« - Je te demande pas de me pardonner, je viens t'annoncer que je quitte la maison.

- Quoi ? sursauta le brun, cette fois vraiment étonné

- Je pense avoir trouvé qui est mon vrai père et je vais profiter de ces derniers jours de vacances pour parler avec lui.

- Tu as trouvé qui… ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai entendu une dispute entre nos parents hier, et je pense savoir de qui ils parlaient. Je ne préfère rien te dire tant que je ne suis pas totalement sûr. »

Harry resta bouche bée, et ne fit rien quand Gabriel se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il l'entendit farfouiller dans ses affaires avant que les marches de l'escalier craquent et que la porte d'entrée ne claque. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir triste, ou content. Ils n'avaient jamais eu une vraie relation fraternelle. Tout ce qui avait caractérisé sa relation avec son frère était l'indifférence. Il se demanda comment il allait expliquer ça à ses parents quand ils rentreraient. Il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna. Harry descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

Un très bel homme se tenait devant, il devait avoir la quarantaine, des cheveux d'un noir de jais, des yeux gris profonds, il était habillé dans un style très décalé avec la prestance qu'imposait sa personne. L'inconnu était vêtu d'un jean, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste en cuir. Pendant qu'Harry se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette apparition, l'inconnu parla d'une voix rauque et cassée :

« - Je suis bien chez les Potter ?

- Oui mais mes parents ne sont pas là.

- Tu t'appelles Gabriel non ?

- Non je suis Harry.

- Ah... » répondit l'homme avec un pointe de culpabilité dans les yeux.

Harry se demanda comment un inconnu pouvait ressentir de la culpabilité en apprenant son nom.

« - Je peux prendre un message ?

- Tu diras juste à ton père que Sirius voulait le voir et qu'il faudrait sérieusement qu'il pense à répondre à ses hiboux finit-il en riant.

- D'accord je lui dirais. »

Il referma la porte tandis que _Sirius_ remontait l'allée de leur maison et disparaissait en transplanant. C'était vraiment un drôle de prénom quand même « Sirius ». Et c'est au moment où Harry posait son pied sur la troisième marche, qu'il se rendit compte que Sirius n'était vraiment pas un prénom courant, donc l'inconnu ne pouvait être que LE Sirius. Sirius Black, celui que son père avait vendu à ses parents. Dans ce cas pourquoi venait-il frapper à sa porte ? Et surtout pourquoi riait-il sur le fait que son père ne répondait pas à ses hiboux…? Il hésita à se frapper la tête contre le mur pour l'avoir laisser partir sans le questionner. Finalement il abandonna cet élan d'elfe de maison et remonta dans sa chambre. Arrivé à la cinquième marche il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec un écho de voix qui annonçait que ces parents étaient de retour. Il redescendit les marches et les accueillit avec un bonjour.

« - Bonjour Harry ! répondit sa mère en lui souriant, Où est ton frère ? Encore dans sa chambre je parie. »

Harry déglutit, il avait oublié qu'il devait aussi faire part du départ de Gabriel à ses parents.

« Euh… en fait il faudrait que je vous parle » déclara t-il

Son père qui jusque là n'avait pas levé les yeux de la paperasse qu'il avait dans les mains, fixa longuement Harry et lui fit signe de se rendre dans son salon. Une fois tout le monde installé confortement, il lâcha la bombe :

« - Gabriel est parti.

- Parti ? Comment ça ? demanda sa mère

- Il m'a dit qu'il quittait la maison. »

Sa mère inspira un grand coup comme pour digérer la nouvelle, son père lui avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'air triste.

« - Il t'a dit pourquoi ? demanda t-il

- Il vous a entendus vous disputer et qu'il avait compris qui était son vrai père. Il compte passer les derniers jours de vacances avec lui. »

Un long silence s'installa avant que son père ne le brise

« Finalement c'est peut être une bonne chose pour lui de savoir »

Sa mère hocha la tête lentement avant de reprendre un peu du courage en expliquant que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas revenir. Harry se demanda s'il avait le droit de demander une explication. Il était quand même curieux. Finalement il changea d'avis en se disant qu'il demanderait à Gabriel… avant de se rappeler qu'il était furieux contre Gabriel pour le pari…

« Autre chose Harry ? le fit sursauter son père

- Euh oui… un certain Sirius est passé à la maison, il a dit que tu devrais répondre à ses hiboux.

- D'accord ».

Harry allait tourner les talons mais cette fois la curiosité et le ressentiment envers son père quant à son homophobie était trop fort.

« - Ce Sirius c'est le Sirius Black que tu as vendu à ses parents parce qu'il était homosexuel ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna son père

- Alors c'est vrai ! s'énerva le brun en haussant la voix, tu as vendu ton meilleur ami juste parce qu'il aimait les hommes ! Tu as balayé des années d'amitié juste parce qu'il était différent ? Et c'est ça que tu vas faire avec moi ? Tu veux aussi que je fasse ma valise et que je disparaisse de ta petite vie tranquille parce que sinon je risquerais de tenir ton image de sauveur des sang-purs ? »

Sa mère écarquillait les yeux devant ce soudain élan de colère. Et Harry se rendit compte que c'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il se mettait vraiment en colère. La première fois que quelque chose lui déplaisait vraiment, la première fois qu'il avait vraiment l'impression de subir une injustice. Il fixa son père et vit avec dégoût de la fierté dans ses yeux. Sans doute retrouvait-il enfin un peu de lui dans cet adolescent en colère qui hurlait dans son salon. Harry soupira déçu, si c'est juste ce que son père attendait, qu'il se mette en colère pour qu'il puisse enfin découvrir qu'il avait un deuxième fils… Le brun tourna les talons et monta les marches quatre à quatre, il prit sa valise et commença à la remplir, il ne fit pas attention à son père qu'il le suivait et ne tourna pas la tête quand il l'entendit fermer la porte de sa chambre.

« - Harry, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

- Et bien vas-y parle ! » répondit celui-ci tout en continuant à faire sa valise.

Son père le regarda faire sans rien dire et puis finalement James Potter s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de son fils.

« Ça risque d'être assez long, tu ne veux pas t'arrêter deux minutes ? »

Son fils lui lança un regard noir avant de néanmoins s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Je t'écoute ».

_Aussi loin que James s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été ami avec Sirius. Ils étaient voisins étant petits, enfin les sorciers les plus proches. Leurs parents ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, mais ils étaient toujours contents de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de leurs gosses respectifs. Ils avaient achetés leurs affaires sur le chemin de traverse ensemble, ils avaient passés ensemble le quai 9 ¾, et ils avaient été répartis ensemble dans la maison Gryffondor. Sirius savait que leurs parents seraient déçus mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. James avait eu un peu peur mais finalement ses parents n'avaient rien dit. _

_Et puis les années avaient passés et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec un garçon légèrement simplet nommé Peter Pettigrow et un autre discret et légèrement taciturne, Remus Lupin. James avait toujours trouvé Remus bizarre, pour tout dire il s'en méfiait. Sirius non. Sirius était toujours celui qui allait embêter Remus, qui allait lui poser mille et une questions et c'est celui qui découvrit son secret. Peter avait été horrifié, il n'avait plus parlé pendant deux jours. James avait failli en faire autant. Sirius non. Sirius avait prit Remus dans ses bras et lui avait promis que plus jamais il n'aurait à subir ça tout seul. Évidemment tout le monde avait pris cette innocente petite phrase au figuré. Sirius non. Et quand il leur annonça qu'ils allaient devenir animagus pour suivre un loup-garou lors de la pleine lune, James avait fait une crise cardiaque. Au figuré. Il avait tenté de lui dire que c'était insensé, qu'il était complètement cinglé, mais rien n'y avait fait. _

_Ils étaient devenus animagus, et aujourd'hui encore James pouvait parler de la sensation grisante qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il se transformait. Il pouvait parler de la lune qui semblait rayonner encore plus lorsqu'elle était pleine et que le loup rodait. Combien s'était excitant de sentir responsable d'une créature capable de déchiqueter un homme en cinq secondes. Combien on était libres dans le parc de Poudlard quand tout le monde dormait dans son lit pendant qu'on explorait la forêt interdite. _

_Et puis il avait eu cette porte à laquelle il n'avait pas frappée. Ils les avaient trouvés tout les deux enlacés, enchevêtrés, débraillés. Il avait ressenti cela comme une trahison. Oui, une trahison. Pas parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Non. Juste parce qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis et qu'ils ne leur avaient rien dit. Rien. Et pourtant quand Sirius expliqua, James comprit que ça durait depuis longtemps. Et ils n'avaient rien dit. Il avait l'impression que ces années d'amitié avaient été balayées en un seul grincement de porte. Complètement effacés. Il avait bien gardé le secret du loup-garou ! Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas été assez digne de confiance pour ça ? _

_James avait ruminé pendant des jours, il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il leur en voulait. Totalement. Bien sûr, il ne leur en voulait pas au point de rater une nuit de pleine lune. Mais assez pour ne faire attention et lâcher sans réfléchir le mot « homosexuel » en désignant Sirius devant Rogue. Il savait bien que c'était débile, il savait bien que c'était même con et totalement puéril. Et au moment où il l'avait dit, il regrettait déjà. _

_James savait aussi que c'était pour ça qu'il y avait eu l'incident. Que Sirius avait révélé sciemment la nature de Remus pour que Rogue puisse s'en vouloir de chercher trop loin. James savait que ça allait mal finir, c'est pour ça qu'il était allé le chercher sous le saule cogneur… et peut être aussi pour se faire pardonner par Remus. Car Remus n'aurait jamais voulu blesser quelqu'un. _

_Avant que Rogue ne puisse aller dire quoi que ce soit aux parents de Sirius, les maraudeurs le devancèrent. James alla leur apprendre la « triste » vérité sachant qu'ainsi sa maison serait le seul endroit sûr pour Sirius. Et c'est ce qui c'était passé pendant un moment. C'était vraiment des années magiques. Sirius et lui avait vécu sous le même toit, comme de vrais frères. Et puis il y avait eu Peter. _

_Autant James avait ressenti les cachoteries de Sirius et Remus comme une trahison, autant Peter avait été un coup de couteau dans le dos. Les Black avait débarqué à l'improviste à la maison et avait trouvé Sirius. Heureusement son oncle s'était porté garant à son égard et plutôt que d'être « éradiqué » comme disait si bien Mrs Black, il avait été chassé. _

_Au début pour conserver sa position auprès des Black, James n'avait pas vu Sirius et Remus pendant un moment. Ça n'avait malheureusement pas permis de sauver Regulus…_

_Et puis quand Lily était tombé enceinte, il se dit que le moment était venu de les retrouver. Sirius avait été transporté quand il avait su qu'il allait être tonton. La vie avait repris son cours normal. Gabriel était né et bien sûr Harry après. _

James Potter s'arrêta là. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser, évidemment son père pouvait toujours mentir mais ça semblait tellement véridique.

« - Pourquoi tu as envoyé cette lettre à Gabriel alors ? Disant qu'il fallait me punir pour ce que j'étais ?

- De quelle lettre tu parles ?

- Une lettre que tu as envoyé avant Noël quand tu as appris que j'étais homosexuel.

- Harry, s'écria James, je n'ai jamais envoyé de lettre de ce genre. Bien sûr ça m'a déplu que tu sois homosexuel mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. J'ai tellement vu Sirius et Remus se battre avec les préjugés… je n'ai pas envie que tu passes toute ta vie à te sentir rejeté par la société. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Son père ne lui avait jamais envoyé de lettre. Maintenant qu'il y repensait il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'écriture. Gabriel aurait pu l'écrire au fond cette lettre…histoire de l'enfoncer encore plus. Comme il savait si bien le faire… Une raison de plus que le pari pour être furieux contre son frère. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait… Il demanda :

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? »

James releva les yeux subitement. Choqué que son fils puisse penser ça.

« - Comment tu as pu croire ça Harry ?

- Tu n'as jamais rien fait avec moi. Tu as été déçu quand j'ai étais nommé à Poufsouffle. Tu te retrouves beaucoup plus Gabriel que en moi.

- Gabriel me ressemble plus effectivement, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'aime plus. J'ai juste eu du mal avec toi parce que… parce que je me sens coupable.

- Coupable ? » demanda le brun en ne sachant vraiment pas où son père voulait en venir.

James Potter se leva lentement et s'approcha d'Harry. Il leva le bras et toucha le torse d'Harry pile à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

Et tout d'un coup se fut comme un flash, il revoyait tout. Il avait trois ans. Il riait au éclat, il avait une sensation de fourrure sur sa joue. Et puis tout d'un coup on le portait dans les airs et il s'appuyait sur quelque chose de doux et de soyeux. Il s'accrochait à des bois, oui c'est cela des bois. Et puis une forme noire lui bondissait dessus pour faire semblant de le manger. Et puis les bois s'animaient pour venir le sauver et il continuait à rire aux éclats. Et tout d'un coup une douleur dans sa poitrine, un écorchement, c'était atroce. Le noir et les bois avaient disparus, tout était rouge, rouge sang.

« On était avec Sirius, Remus nous avait dit que c'était dangereux. Quand on est sous notre forme d'animagus on contrôle moins. Mais on était tellement content de te faire rire, et puis je t'ai touché avec mes bois. Ça t'a ouvert la poitrine. Je suis restée pétrifié, il y avait du sang partout et je n'arrivais pas à réagir. Je restais là comme statufié. Lily est arrivée et a tout pris en main. Après ça Sirius a décidé que c'était mieux que tu oublies, et il t'a lancé le sortilège d'Oubliettes. Il culpabilisait autant que moi, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, ni toi ni Gabriel d'ailleurs. Je suis désolée Harry. »

James avait presque les larmes aux yeux, tandis que sa main restait fixé sur la cicatrice de son fils. Harry avait imaginé tant de choses à propos de cette cicatrice, qu'il était presque content que ce ne soit que ça. Il s'y était habitué, et il avait plus le souvenir d'avoir beaucoup ri que de la douleur qu'avaient engendré les jeux.

« - Tu n'y est pour rien. Je t'en veux juste de ne pas m'avoir dit tout ça avant.

- Alors on va rattraper le temps perdu ? demanda James avec un entrain qui semblait très enfantin pour un adulte

- Bien sûr, sourit Harry, bien sûr. »

James Potter sauta de joie, en disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il lui présente Sirius et Remus. Harry se dit que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait avoir une vraie famille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je m'améliore non ? Aucune fin sadique aujourd'hui ! Au contraire que des bons sentiments et des petites fleurs :p Je vous rassure ça ne va pas durer Niark Niark ! :p Rewiews ?<strong>_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Je suis désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu un grand manque d'inspiration et il m'a donc fallu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas extrêmement satisfaite... **

**Il y aura plus d'actions dans le prochain chapitre promis :) Sur ce :**

** Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 10 :<span>_**

Severus Rogue n'avait jamais rien attendu de la vie. Il s'était assez vite rendu compte que chaque bonheur était suivi d'une chute. Et que la chute était souvent proportionnelle au bonheur éprouvé. Il avait donc établi une règle toute simple qu'il suivait à la lettre depuis des années. Ne jamais se réjouir. Et étrangement cela avait plutôt marché jusque-là. Bien sûr il y avait des fois où la chute semblait quand même rude, mais il finissait toujours pas s'en remettre. Quand il y repensait, la seule fois où la règle n'avait pas marché c'était quand Lily l'avait quitté pour cet affreux Potter.

Oh, bien sûr il avait compris. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de chuter… assez brutalement. Il n'était pas stupide et il savait que Gabriel n'était pas le fils de Potter. Il savait aussi que Potter non plus n'était pas stupide et qu'il le savait aussi. Pourtant aucun des deux n'avaient jamais rien fait pour changer la situation. Et Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de terroriser les deux enfants Potter, surtout celui qui était moins Potter que l'autre. Il trouvait ça puéril, et pourtant il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il lui en voulait de ne pas s'apercevoir que son vrai père était devant lui.

Aussi quand Gabriel Potter frappa à sa porte une semaine avant la rentrée, il appliqua la règle à la lettre. Ne jamais se réjouir. D'ailleurs il ne dit pas un mot. Il lui fit un signe pour l'inviter à entrer. Gabriel parla beaucoup, il expliqua comment il s'était rendu compte que James Potter n'était pas son père, comment il avait très mal pris la nouvelle au début. Puis il avait voulu savoir pourquoi, il avait une longue discussion avec sa mère, même si elle n'avait jamais voulu dire le nom du vrai père. Il avait ensuite réussi à comprendre lors d'une dispute de ces parents. Et il était là. Attendant clairement une réponse, une affirmation, un mot.

Severus ouvrit la bouche et fut surpris de voir qu'aucun son n'en sortit… C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas de répliques cinglantes ou un bon sarcasme en réserve. Il était complètement perdu, qu'était-on censé faire lorsque notre fils biologique frappait à sa porte ? Le silence se prolongea un moment avant qu'il n'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

* * *

><p>Drago regarda sa chambre d'un air morne. Ses oreillers étaient éventrés, ses draps déchirés, il avait cassé la lampe de son bureau et même une de ses vestes préférées. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui en ce moment. Depuis la fête de Noël au Manoir pour être précis. Ou alors peut être que son cerveau avait disjoncté bien avant ça ? En tout cas c'était à cause de Potter. C'était toujours à cause de Potter.<p>

Pour être honnête il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait remarqué Potter. Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas de la première fois où il avait vu Potter, franchement qui aurait pu remarquer un binoclard timide, qui n'ouvrait pas une seule fois la bouche en cours. De plus un cadet d'une famille de sang-pur au rabais qui était à Poufsouffle ! Plus il y réfléchissait plus Drago se disait qu'en fait, il n'avait rien de commun avec Potter et que dans la vie normale il n'aurait jamais dû le remarquer. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Il ne savait plus pourquoi mais il s'était retrouvé face à une altercation entre Potter et son frère. Et il s'était rendu compte que Potter pouvait se mettre en colère, et que si incroyable que ça, il était très beau en colère, même très très beau. Cette découverte l'avait pour le moins perturbé et il s'était appliqué à observer chaque détail du Potter caché. Il avait d'abord fait tomber les lunettes du binoclard, de façon subtile bien sûr, pour se rendre compte que Potter n'avait pas des petits yeux communs mais des émeraudes qui vous donnait l'impression de lire en vous. Après ça il avait continué ses expériences avec entre autre, un sort de séchage pour les cheveux récalcitrants de Potter, un sort à sa penderie pour qu'il oublie ses affreuses robes trop grandes, et pleins d'autres choses qu'il n'oserait pas avouer en public.

Seulement il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait naïvement pensé qu'après avoir couché avec Potter, il oublierait le Potter caché comme il était arrivé et que son obsession disparaîtrait. Bon ok, techniquement il n'avait pas « couché » avec Potter mais leur rencontre au Manoir aurait dû suffire. Et pourtant Drago trouvait encore des détails chez Potter qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Et ça l'énervait. Réellement. Ce qui expliquait le désordre ambiant de sa chambre et la mort prématurée de sa pauvre lampe de bureau.

Il en aurait bien parlé avec Blaise mais celui-ci lui lançait des regards pleins de sous-entendus depuis la fête au Manoir. Et ça lui ferait trop mal de confirmer tous les soupçons de son meilleur ami. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il pourrait presque évoquer le mot commençant par un « a ». Mais Drago était un Malfoy et les Malfoy n'évoquait jamais le mot avec un « a ». Ça se trouve c'était juste la distance et le fait que ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Potter qu'il le rendait si bizarre. Dans ce cas tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était rencontrer Potter et là il se rendrait compte que tout allait bien et que tout était revenu normal. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

><p>Harry regarda ce qui était autrefois son salon et se rendit compte que le fouillis de papiers cadeaux, le sapin échoué au sol, les restes de nourriture et les verres à moitié vides, étaient une des choses les plus heureuses qu'il est vécu dans cette maison.<p>

« - Et Harry tu rêvasses ou quoi ? Je t'attends pour ta revanche aux échecs !

- J'arrive Monsieur... Remus ! » répondit-il en riant

Sirius et Remus étaient arrivés hier soir et ils avaient passé la soirée à réveillonner. Une semaine après Noël ! C'était aussi fou qu'amusant et Harry n'avait jamais vu ses parents aussi contents… et aussi bourrés d'ailleurs. Après avoir fait une bataille de boules de neiges dans le jardin, son père et Sirius Black avaient pariés qu'aucun des deux ne seraient capable de se jeter nu dans la neige. Hélas pour l'intégrité du cerveau d'Harry, les deux avaient gagnés. Pendant ce temps Remus et sa mère finissaient tous les restes de cadavre de bouteilles qui traînaient dans le salon. Mais ce qui l'avait fait le plus rire c'est quand Gabriel était revenu.

Son frère pensait naïvement que tout le monde dormait, il avait donc ouvert la porte discrètement en essayant de se faufiler silencieusement vers l'escalier. Manque de pot, il s'était pris les pieds dans un morceau du sapin et s'était étalé de tout son long dans l'entrée. C'est Harry qu'il l'avait trouvé par terre, essayant de se débarrasser des épines vertes. Il n'avait jamais autant rit, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la tête de Gabriel une fois entré dans le salon où ses parents et leurs meilleurs amis étaient endormis au milieu du capharnaüm monstrueux.

Après avoir rangé d'un coup de sort le bazar ambiant et avoir recouverts d'une couverture les quatre adultes en crise d'adolescence, ils montèrent tous les deux pour se coucher. Au moment où Gabriel allait refermer la porte de sa chambre, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« - Tu reviens à la maison ou tu es juste de passage ?

- Je reviens à la maison mais je passerais sûrement du temps avec mon père aussi de temps en temps.

- Tu l'as bien retrouvé alors ?

- Oui » sourit Gabriel.

Et après lui avoir promis de tout expliquer demain, Gabriel referma la porte de sa chambre. Harry se dit que c'était le meilleur Noël qu'il n'avait jamais passé. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et ouvrit à Hedwidge qui frappait carreau. La chouette s'envola sur le bureau et tendit sa patte sur laquelle était accroché un rouleau de parchemin. Le brun déroula le mot et fut surpris de l'écriture fine et soignée qui n'avait rien à voir avec les pattes de mouche d'Hermione, ni l'écriture énorme de Ron.

_Bonjour Harry, _

_Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir te balader sur le chemin de Traverse avec moi jeudi ? _

_Drago_

Drago Malfoy lui écrivait. Et en plus il lui demandait de se balader avec lui. C'était un rencart ? Ou un moyen pour discuter de ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois ?

Jeudi était après-demain, enfin vu l'heure c'était demain. Harry poussa un gros soupir, et décida qu'il se prendrait la tête avec cette lettre après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit en pensant à Drago Malfoy...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! Je souhaite aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos rewiews, <strong>_**Les Grandes Personnes_ est ma fic avec le plus de rewiews ! ALORS MERCI ! Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^!_**


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Me voici enfin de retour avec le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente j'ai eu une immense fuite d'inspiration ... Mais tout va beaucoup mieux :p Et de belles et de moins belles choses vont arriver à nos personnages préférés ^^! **_

_**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 11 :<span>**_

« - Et alors ?

- Et bien il m'a à peu près expliqué comment s'était déroulé sa rencontre avec Mère, leurs années d'études et comment ils s'étaient retrouvés … et bien à coucher ensemble. »

Harry était légèrement perturbé. Imaginer sa mère couchant avec son meilleur ami sans réfléchir aux conséquences était perturbant. Mais c'est vrai qu'en la regardant maintenant assise sur le canapé avec son mari, Sirius et Remus à se passer les comprimés d'aspirines et le verre de potion anti-gueule de bois s'était presque plausible. Les trois adultes adolescents avaient dormis toute la journée du mercredi pour se réveiller le soir et décider que c'était parfait pour refaire la fête une autre nuit de suite. Ce qui avait accessoirement empêché Gabriel et Harry de fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de la chanson « Petit Papa Noël » qui résonnait en boucle dans le salon. Mais ça avait au moins permis à Harry et Gabriel de se plaindre de leurs parents et ainsi de se rapprocher.

« - Et donc il était au courant que Mère était enceinte ?

- Oui. »

Et Gabriel lui expliqua le reste de l'histoire.

« - C'est quand même bizarre, t'imagines maintenant que t'auras cours de potions tu te diras, j'ai cours avec mon père ! » rigola Harry

Gabriel lui frappa l'arrière du crâne et se mit à rire :

« - Pas du tout je l'appellerai Papa-2 je trouve que ça sonne super bien !

- Les enfants moins forts ! On a mal au crâne ! s'offusqua James Potter

- Tant mieux, ça vous apprendra à nous empêcher de dormir ! répliqua Harry en riant plus fort.

- D'ailleurs Harry, tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec tes amis sur le chemin de traverse ? Tu n'es pas en retard ? » se demanda Lily

Et là, ça fit tilt. Chemin de traverse – Drago Malfoy – en retard. Pu**** ! Harry se leva d'un bond, et couru jusqu'à sa chambre, il attrapa la première chemise venue, le premier pantalon, se coiffa d'un coup de peigne et quitta la maison en vitesse pour transplaner vers le chemin de traverse.

* * *

><p>Drago Malfoy détestait les retards. A la rigueur il supportait les dix minutes de battement de la technique « je me fais attendre ». Mais juste <em>à la rigueur<em>. Dans l'absolu, il détestait les retards et encore plus, les _gens _en retard ! Lui s'était préparé deux heures avant l'heure du rendez-vous, en prenant le temps de choisir sa plus belle chemise, son plus beau pantalon et en mettant un soin particulier à coiffer ses cheveux. Il avait ensuite pris tous son temps pour transplaner vers l'entrée du chemin de traverse et rejoindre le point de rendez-vous en flânant.

Mais là, cela faisait trois quarts d'heure qu'il attendait Potter. Oui, trois quarts d'heure. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était encore ici à attendre. C'était évident que Potter lui avait posé un lapin. Un lapin ! À lui Drago Malfoy ! C'était encore plus détestable que d'être en retard. Et pourtant Drago détestait _vraiment_ les retards. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à repartir, il entendit le « plop » caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il se retourna pour trouver Potter complètement essoufflé, débraillé, coiffé comme s'il sortait d'heures de luxure, et irrésistiblement bandant. Tellement, qu'il n'écouta pas un traître mot de ce qu'Harry raconta. Et il fallu un long silence pour que Drago comprenne qu'il s'était arrêté et qu'il le regardait fixement.

« - Euh oui euh c'est pas grave… » s'entendit-il répondre. Pa-thé-tique.

Harry sourit et Drago oublia encore toute rationalité quand il remarqua qu'il avait des fossettes quand il souriait. Des fossettes ! Cet homme lui voulait du mal, c'était sûr !

« - Alors où est ce qu'on va ? demanda Potter

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre au bar du vieux chêne ?

- Ok ! ça ne te dérange pas si on passe devant le magasin de balais ?

- Euh non. » répondit Drago étonné.

Un silence confortable s'installa pendant qu'il faisait le chemin jusqu'à la boutique. Deux mètres avant, Harry se mit à accélérer avant de coller son nez sur la vitrine en s'écriant :

« Regarde il y a le nouvel Eclair de Feu ! »

Drago était perplexe, où était passé le garçon timide et rougissant ? De plus il ne savait pas qu'Harry s'intéressait au Quidditch. Pourtant il semblait évident en le voyant sauter sur place, un sourire immense sur le visage que c'était pourtant le cas.

« - Tu t'intéresses au Quidditch ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu sur le terrain.

- Euh… en fait j'y vais la nuit quand personne ne peut venir me voir voler. »

Drago souleva un sourcil d'interrogation :

« - Mais pourquoi ça ?

- J'aime pas trop me montrer en spectacle… répondit le brun en rougissant.

- Tu voles si mal que ça ? ironisa le blond

- Pas du tout ! s'offusqua Harry, je suis même plutôt doué. »

Drago sourit, il semblait qu'Harry avait finalement un sens de compétition.

« - Très bien Monsieur Potter, alors suivez-moi, on va voir ce que vous valez ! »

Et il attrapa le bras d'Harry et transplana chez lui. Arrivé devant le Manoir, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la bâtisse avec le brun sur les talons. Il s'arrêta devant une cabane en bois, l'ouvrit et en sortit deux Eclairs de Feu.

« - Et bien, je vois que les finances de Monsieur Malfoy sont au beau fixe !

- Monsieur Malfoy c'est mon père, et oui ces finances sont au beau fixe, heureusement pour moi ! » répliqua Drago avec un sourire hautain.

Il tendit un des balais à Harry et s'élèva dans les airs avec l'autre. Il fut étonné de voir Harry le dépasser comme flèche en hurlant comme un dératé.

« Ben alors Monsieur Malfoy, on lambine ! »

Drago sourit et se jeta à la poursuite du brun.

* * *

><p>Harry était à bout de souffle. Il avait passé l'après midi avec Malfoy à jouer au Quidditch, enfin une version spéciale du Quidditch qui consistait surtout à faire tomber l'autre de son balai. Il avait d'ailleurs arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il s'était étalé dans la neige et le nombre de fois où Drago avait fait de même.<p>

« Une pause ? » proposa celui-ci. Et Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, il était éreinté. Il remarqua en descendant vers Drago que celui-ci avait le nez tout rouge à cause du froid et il ne put empêcher un rire de lui échapper.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda le blond en rangeant les balais dans la cabane prévue à cet effet.

- Tu as le nez tout rouge à cause du froid » sourit le brun. Il crut apercevoir un léger rougissement quand Drago lui répondit sur un ton méchant « Et alors ? ».

Et c'est attablé devant un énorme bol de chocolat chaud que le blond demanda :

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas passé les sélections de Quidditch ?

- Je te l'ai dis, je n'aime pas qu'on me remarque.

- Mais, s'offusqua Drago, tu es beaucoup plus rapide que Diggory ! Tu pourrais sûrement être attrapeur.

- Hum… je verrais peut-être l'année prochaine quand il aura quitté Poudlard. »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans encombre et Harry ne se sentit pas gêné une seule fois. Sauf quand Drago lui fit visiter la maison et qu'il s'étala de tout son long devant le bureau de Monsieur Malfoy.

« Ça va ? demanda Drago

- Oui, je crois que j'ai buté sur quelque chose … » répondit Harry en ramassant le petit livre noir à la couverture miteuse qui traînait par terre.

« - C'est à toi ? demanda le brun en examinant les pages qui se révélaient toute vides.

- Non, répondit le blond, et je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le bureau de mon père.

- Il a l'air très ancien, il ferait un parfait carnet à croquis.

- Tu peux le garder si tu veux » dit Drago en souriant.

Harry le remercia et ils continuèrent la visite du manoir Malfoy avant de se séparer devant le perron pour que le Poufsouffle rentre chez lui. Ce qu'il allait faire avant que Drago ne l'interpelle. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de sentir le souffle de Drago sur ses lèvres avant que sa bouche ne se colle à la sienne. Pendant quelques instants il oublia où ils se trouvaient et s'abandonna dans l'exploration de la bouche du blond. Quand le blond se recula, il ne put retenir un léger grognement de frustation qui fit sourire ironiquement Drago.

« Passe de bonne fin de vacances Harry » déclara t-il avec une voix rauque qui fit frisonner le brun même une fois rentré chez lui.

* * *

><p>Harry monta directement dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Il resta là un moment en se demandant décidément si avoir rencontré Drago Malfoy allait ainsi bouleverser son état mental jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…<p>

Il récupéra le petit livre noir et l'examina plus attentivement, il remarqua que la première page portait, en fait, un nom tracé dans une encre qui avait un peu bavé « T.E. Jedusor ». Tout en se demandant qui pouvait être ce Jedusor, il se décida à rendre visite à Hermione le lendemain pour parler de ces émotions contradictoires envers Drago Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai pas vraiment relu avant de publier ... ! Sinon je me disais bien que Voldemort devait quand même apparaître dans la fic, donc voilà c'est fait :p N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews !<em>**


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Décidément je n'arrive pas à tenir les délais ... ! Enfin je vous rassure même si je mets des mois à publier, cette fic aura une fin ^^! **_

_**Ce chapitre est une sorte de prologue de mi-parcours, il est assez court mais annonce les évènements à venir ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 12<span>_**

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Hermione se leva de son siège. Elle secoua ses boucles brunes d'un air dédaigneux en regardant les deux imbéciles qui se battaient avec ses coussins dans son lit. Après avoir levé ses yeux noisettes au ciel, elle descendit les marches de son escalier pour se rendre dans l'entrée et ouvrir la porte. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un brun à lunettes bien connu qui semblait d'excellente humeur.

« - Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire

Le brun perdit aussitôt son air jovial pour rougir et dire d'une voix hésitante :

« - Euh j'avais besoin de parler, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, mais je dois te prévenir qu'il y a un roux et un brun en train de se battre sur mon lit… »

Harry s'étonna :

« - Ron et Blaise ?

- Comment tu as deviné ? répondit Hermione d'un air blasé, ils sont là depuis ce matin et ils sont infernaux ! ».

Pendant que sa meilleure amie ronchonnait sur l'utilité de sortilèges de protection autour de la maison pour empêcher des « parasites » de venir squatter « SON lit », Harry la suivit sur le chemin familier qui menait à sa chambre. Harry adorait la chambre d'Hermione, elle était toujours propre et bien rangée, à part une certaine pile de livres qui s'entassaient en général au pied de son lit. Les murs étaient jaunes et orangés et il y avait toujours une atmosphère paisible qui donnait envie de s'étaler de tout son long pour ne plus penser à rien. Enfin, normalement. Parce que quand Harry entra dans la chambre, la seule chose qu'il vit fut le désordre ambiant composé de plumes de coussins et de couettes renversées. Mais ce qui fit complètement disjoncté Hermione, ce fut la pile de livres, auparavant classifiée au pied de son lit, renversée dans toute sa chambre. Harry eut de la peine pour Blaise et Ron qui continuaient innocemment de se fracasser des coussins sur la tête pendant qu'Hermione s'approchait dangereusement du lit. Elle leur arracha les projectiles des mains et demanda « Qui a renversé mes livres ? » d'une voix lente et terrifiante.

Ron avait l'avantage de connaître la brune, pas Blaise. Et c'est donc sur un « C'est moi » innocent qui sonnait son arrêt de mort que le serpentard avoua son crime. Il s'en repentit beaucoup plus tard quand il se réveilla de sa chute à travers la fenêtre qui bien qu'amortie par Hermione dû quand même faire très mal.

« - Euh Hermione…tu as balancé ton petit ami par la fenêtre…

- Et alors Ronald Weasley, tu veux subir le même sort ?! »

Ron se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et dit d'une voix enjouée dont on pouvait entendre les sonorités épouvantées cachées :

« - Tiens Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Le brun sourit amusé :

« - Très bien et toi Ron ? »

Il passèrent un après-midi plutôt sympathique tous les quatre, même si Blaise avait tendance à s'éloigner subtilement de l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione… Et ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez lui qu'Harry se rappela qu'à la base, il allait voir sa meilleure amie pour lui parler de Drago. Il s'étala sur son lit tout en se traitant d'imbécile, et décida de faire le point.

Tout d'abord, il ne savait pas ce que Drago lui voulait, et il semblait clair qu'après son aventure avec Diggory, il valait mieux être sûr de ce que les gens voulaient de lui… Ensuite et pour être honnête, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il voulait de Drago Malfoy. Et tout cela l'embêtait réellement. Lundi, ils devraient tous retourner à l'école, et il avait peur que tous les instants magiques de l'après-midi d'hier ne s'effacent d'un seul coup. Parce qu'au fond à Poudlard, il n'était que le binôme en Potions de Drago Malfoy, il n'était même pas censé se parler dans les couloirs. Alors qu'arriverait-il ? Le plus plausible semblait que Drago fasse comme d'habitude et qu'il l'évite pendant les heures de cours. Mais cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Harry, non, même pas du tout.

Il se retourna pour s'installer sous sa couette mais sa main buta sur quelque chose. Surpris, le brun tourna la tête et ses yeux retombèrent sur le carnet trouvé chez Drago. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit à la première page, attrapa un stylo sur sa table de nuit et se mit à dessiner. Drago. Comme il l'avait vu hier, souriant d'un vrai sourire, pas celui qu'il affichait à l'école, celui du vrai Drago. Il s'appliqua à retranscrire les yeux légèrement plissés, les sourcils délicats, ses dents qui apparaissaient et même la lègere rougeur de ses joues. Après avoir fini, il l'examina attentivement, se trouvant particulièrement stupide de croire que le grand Drago Malfoy allait faire autre chose que l'ignorer à Poudlard… Au moment où il allait effacer le dessin, il disparut. Interloqué, Harry fixa longuement la page vide du journal, jusqu'à ce que, se forment des lettres calligraphiées minutieusement.

_« Très joli dessin, qui est-ce ? »_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu et à bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre :)<em>**

**_J'en profite aussi pour remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des rewiews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien c'est motivant ! _**


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Me revoilà, avec un chapitre un peu plus long :)**_

_**La deuxième partie de l'action commence ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était retourné à Poudlard. Et il s'était trompé, enfin un peu. Certes le grand Drago Malfoy l'évitait dans les couloirs, ne le saluant que d'un bref bonjour comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel binôme en potions. Mais au détour d'un escalier, à la tombée de la nuit, ou le matin avant le déjeuner, il redevenait Drago. Et ce n'était plus que chuchotement, frissons dans le dos, baisers volés, et le jeu de l'interdit. Il suffisait qu'il tourne à un angle de mur pour qu'une main forte l'attrape pour l'emmener dans une salle de classe vide. Il suffisait qu'il soit légèrement en retard à l'un de ses cours pour qu'il sente la respiration du blond dans son dos avant de se faire entraîner vers un coin sombre. Et c'était _grisant_. Étonnamment et intensément grisant. Et le plus étonnant c'est qu'Harry se sentait bien, mieux même qu'avant.

Le soir, il ouvrait son journal, griffonnait dedans les évènements de la journée et il se sentait vivant quand Tom lui répondait, il se vidait ainsi de son trop plein de stress, avait quelqu'un sur qui compter pour lui donner des conseils, et l'écouter déblatérer sur Drago sans que la personne lève les yeux au ciel. Il avait parlé du carnet à Hermione qui avait aussitôt décrété qu'elle allait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les souvenirs conservés. Mais au fond, Harry s'en fichait un peu de savoir si Tom Jedusor était un souvenir, un être enfermé dans un livre ou tout simplement un diablotin qui se fichait de lui. Il se sentait bien, incroyablement, intensément bien.

* * *

><p>Ron se sentait confus, il avait beau l'éviter, il finissait toujours par croiser Cédric Diggory dans les couloirs. Et c'était affreusement gênant. Parce qu'on effaçait pas deux ans comme ça, parce que c'était impossible, pour lui, d'imaginer que la personne à qui il confiait tous ses secrets, toutes ses pensées, tout ce qu'il était, était capable de jouer avec l'intégrité de quelqu'un. Parce qu'il se sentait affreusement mal de ne pas avoir vu avant que Cédric était ce genre de personne, d'avoir été assez naïf pour croire que leur relation voulait dire quelque chose. Parce qu'il se sentait con. Oui, très con. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui avait poussé Cédric à jouer avec Harry, et ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé le pari. Mais il se sentait con de ne pas s'être rendu compte de tout ça avant.<p>

Hermione essayait de le déculpabiliser. Mais rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait même pas à haïr Cédric, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était baisser les yeux quand il le croisait dans les couloirs et vite s'échapper. Mais le pire c'était de voir Harry heureux avec Malfoy. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, peut être, Malfoy aussi avait fait un pari. Hermione avait beau lui dire qu'elle pensait Malfoy honnête, il préférait garder les yeux ouverts cette fois-ci. Surtout qu'Harry disparaissait de plus en plus souvent avec le blond !

« - Alors, belle journée Harry ?

- Merveilleuse ! Et toi Hermione, ça va ?

- Super !

- Magnifique, tout le monde va bien … grommela Ron dans sa barbe.

- Mais Ronny ! Arrête de râler, tu vois bien que c'est une magnifique journée ! » s'exclama le brun à lunettes.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard ironique à Harry en désignant les trombes d'eau qui s'éclataient férocement contre la vitre de la bibliothèque.

« Magnifique, effectivement »

Mais Harry et Hermione ne lui répondirent que d'un sourire éclatant, qui commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à lui donner des boutons.

Il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite et vit Neville s'installer brutalement sur sa chaise, le regard morne.

« - Tu as l'air fatigué, constata Hermione

- Je m'entraîne avec Dumbledore, c'est super difficile… ! répondit le Survivant

- Tu t'entraînes à quoi ? » demanda Ron

Neville marqua un temps d'hésitation, puis après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait, il murmura « occlumancie ».

Ron et Harry se regardèrent tandis qu'Hermione lâcha un petit « oh ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Hermione regarda le Poufsouffle en levant les yeux

« - Mais voyons Harry, l'occlumancie c'est l'art de bloquer son esprit, chuchota t-elle

- Mais bien sûr Harry, tout le monde sait ça ! renchérit le roux devant le regard courroucé de la brune.

- En tout cas, c'est super compliqué, le professeur Rogue s'acharne contre moi depuis au moins trois mois. Heureusement je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis le retour des vacances il est presque de bonne humeur. »

Les trois amis s'échangèrent un regard de connivence et la brune se chargea de raconter à Neville, l'histoire de Gabriel Potter-Rogue. Après tout, le Survivant n'était pas vraiment le genre à dévoiler des secrets.

* * *

><p>« - Moi je te le dis Blaise, tu n'es qu'un homme soumis !<p>

- Pardon ?! s'horrifia le grand brun, dîtes-moi Monsieur Malfoy, qui est-ce qui a attendu son rencard pendant trois quart d'heure ?

- Il avait juste une demi-heure de retard, une demi-heure pas trois quart d'heure ! répliqua le blond

- Ah oui, et que fais-tu de ta superbe règle « les rencards en retard, il faut abandonner l'idée de les mettre dans son plumard » ?

- Enfin voyons, je n'ai jamais émis une règle aussi idiote !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai c'est moi qui ait dit ça en fait … »

Drago se frappa le front d'une main, devant l'air absolument débile de son meilleur ami.

« - Pourquoi on se disputait au fait ?

- Parce qu'Hermione t'as dit qu'elle trouvait moche ton T-shirt des Canons de Chudley et que du coup, en homme soumis que tu es, tu t'apprêtais à le jeter. »

Blaise regarda attentivement son T-shirt, il l'éloigna de lui, le retourna, le rapprocha pour finalement déclarer :

« C'est vrai qu'il est moche en fait ».

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Allez viens gros lourdaud, on va manger » déclara t-il, et Blaise le suivit en abandonnant son pauvre T-shirt par terre. Ils remontèrent le long des cachots et suivirent le brouhaha des Serpentards qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle. Pendant que Blaise, s'extasiait sur le fait qu'Hermione viendrait sûrement chez lui pendant les vacances de Pâques, Drago buta sur la personne devant lui. Il s'apprêta à jeter un regard noir au Serdaigle de première année qui avait osé le faire ralentir, quand il remarqua que tous les élèves s'étaient arrêtés.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaise

- Je ne sais pas, attends on va voir »

Drago joua des coudes et de son autorité pour bousculer les élèves et voir enfin ce qui se trouvait devant. La première chose qu'il vit se fut le chat. Miss Teigne. Immobile, comme devenue une statue. Pétrifiée sur place. C'est après qu'il aperçu le mur et les regards effrayés des élèves autour de lui.

« _La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde »_

Rouge. Les lettres étaient rouges. Comme du sang. Il était sûrement en train de cauchemarder. Il essaye de se pincer mais rien ne changea. Et il regarda Blaise, interloqué...

* * *

><p>Harry eut un flash, il regarda attentivement les lettres, leur calligraphie, leur forme, leur couleur. Et il eut un flash. Il avait déjà vu cette couleur, mais où ? Il se sentait mal, et plus il essayait de réfléchir, plus il avait mal au crâne. Justin Flint-Fletcher le regardait bizarrement.<p>

« Tu te sens bien Harry ? »

Non. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon je sais, je suis méchante de couper là ... Mais bon faut bien finir quelque part :) N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de relire ... Et toute rewiew est toujours très bien reçue ^^!<strong>_


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Bon ok, je n'ai aucune excuse pour le temps d'écriture et de publication, j'ai malheureusement été touchée de l'horrible syndrome de la page blanche... Heureusement j'ai retrouvé quelques idées qui vont me permettre de faire pas mal avancer l'histoire ^^**_

_**Sinon on approche bientôt des 100 rewiews (vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je vous en remercie !), aussi j'offre un OS à la personne qui publiera la centième rewiew :)**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>

La _nausée_, du grec ancien _naus_ qui signifie « navire », est la sensation de mal-être et d'inconfort qui accompagne l'éventuelle approche de vomissements, et c'était exactement ce que ressentait Harry depuis l'événement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il avait l'impression d'être plus touché que les autres par cette horrible journée. Hermione lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il était trop sensible, et c'était sans doute vrai, mais il se demandait vraiment qui pouvait oser faire une chose pareille.

Il en avait parlé brièvement avec Tom, celui-ci se rappelait qu'à son époque la Chambre des Secrets avait déjà été ouverte et qu'une élève avait été tuée. Néanmoins le coupable avait été arrêté et les évènements s'étaient définitivement terminés. Neville penchait pour une attaque intérieure de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas étayer cette hypothèse. Bref tout cela lui retournait l'estomac et il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise.

En plus de sa nausée quotidienne, il ressentait un étrange vide, un flottement comme si tout ce qui lui arrivait, les cours, les amis, les escapades avec Drago, était étrangement lointain. Vécu d'un autre monde, ou par une autre personne qui n'était pas lui. Un flottement comme si cela s'était déjà produit et qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Un vide comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Il se disait que c'était sans doute la fatigue dû à l'approche de la fin de l'année et des examens. Il révisait de plus en plus, avec Hermione et Ron bien sûr mais aussi avec Justin qui l'aidait pas mal en potions. La vie suivait son cours malgré le malaise constant qu'il éprouvait.

Heureusement sa relation avec Drago semblait aller au beau fixe et même Cédric Diggory avait arrêté de lui lancer des regards noirs lorsqu'il le croisait. Cela n'empêchait malheureusement pas Ron d'être déprimé. Et c'est ce qu'avait remarqué les jumeaux Weasley. C'est ainsi, alors qu'il était assis avec son meilleur ami que les frères de celui-ci firent irruption avec des airs de conspirateurs.

« Dîtes les gars ça vous intéresserait de découvrir les secrets les plus cachés de Poudlard ? »

Ron leva un sourcil vers les deux jumeaux dont les yeux brillaient et ne put s'empêcher de lever les siens au ciel.

« Pardon ?

- Allons Ronnie arrête de prendre tes grands airs ! s'exclama Fred

- Oui Ronnie, alors tu en es ou pas ? renchérit Georges

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » s'énerva le cadet, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fut entraîné hors de la bibliothèque et Harry se dépêcha de suivre avant de se faire évincer.

Une fois arrivé dans un couloir désert, Fred sortit de sa poche un parchemin poussiéreux qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Les deux jumeaux pointèrent leurs baguettes dessus et avant qu'Harry ou Ron ne réagissent, ils clamèrent « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Après quelques secondes de navigation sur le papier, des mots se formèrent à la surface : « Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter _La Carte du Maraudeur_ ».

Harry et Ron lâchèrent tous les deux un hoquet de surprise en voyant un authentique plan de Poudlard comprenant le château et les environs avec en prime des points minuscules qu'on voyait bouger accompagné d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules.

Ébahi, Ron s'exclama :

« Mais qu'est-ce … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

Les jumeaux lui sourirent très fiers en expliquant que la Carte était le secret du succès de leurs coups les plus mémorables.

« - On a du mal à s'en séparer, mais comme on quitte Poudlard bientôt et qu'on la connaît par cœur… commença Georges

- On s'est dit que c'était le moment de passer la main. » termina Fred.

Ils leurs expliquèrent ensuite rapidement comment la carte fonctionnait et la rangèrent sur un « Méfait accompli ! ». Harry et Ron se lancèrent tous les deux un regard de connivence avant de s'emparer du trésor et de se ruer dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait une sensation bizarre. Un frisson dans le dos. Un mauvais pressentiment. Comme s'il allait arriver quelque chose. Plus elle avançait sur le chemin de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis, plus elle avait l'impression d'être suivi. Elle accéléra le pas et crut percevoir derrière elle un mouvement. Elle se retourna vivement pour surprendre l'intrus mais rien, le couloir était vide. Elle scruta attentivement les moindres recoins des murs mais dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle était sûrement trop fatiguée et elle inventait des choses.<p>

Elle reprit donc son chemin tranquillement vers la bibliothèque quand deux objets non identifiés lui sautèrent dessus en hurlant un horrible « Bouuuuuuuuh ! » briseur de tympans. Ni une ni deux, Hermione sortit sa baguette et pétrifia les deux malotrus.

« Harry ? Ron ? Mais ça ne va pas ! Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue ! »

Elle regarda ses deux amis statufiés dans une position totalement ridicule qui relevait presque d'une mauvaise blague. Tout en esquissant un sourire en coin, elle annulant le sort en demandant :

« - Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- On voulait te faire une blague déclara Harry

- Ouais ! et ça a totalement raté ! Comment tu as réussi à nous stupéfixer aussi vite ? s'écria Ron

- Je dégaine plus vite que mon ombre » sourit la brune

Harry se mit à rire en comprenant la référence moldue, et Hermione se fit une joie d'apprendre à Ron encore quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

« Vous me suiviez depuis combien de temps ? »

Et c'est là que les deux nouveaux conspirateurs firent part à Hermione de la découverte et l'obtention de la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Vous savez quoi, déclara la brune, on devrait faire la même blague à Blaise et Malfoy »

Et c'est quand elle vit que son sourire machiavélique s'étalait aussi sur le visage de ses deux comparses qu'ils décidèrent de vite se rendre au cachot.

* * *

><p>« - Je te dis que c'est complètement stupide !<p>

- Pardon ? Comment stupide ?

- Parfaitement ta mère n'est peut-être pas une sang-pur hyper conservatrice mais quand même ! Amener Hermione directement chez toi est une mauvaise idée.

- Mais elle est merveilleuse ! Je suis sûre que ma mère va l'adorer.

- Blaise redescend de ton nuage mielleux et pense à Hermione. Si ta mère s'énerve tu ne penses pas que ça peut mal finir ?

- Mais non… enfin… je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs tu… »

Blaise s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et regarda l'air curieux le couloir devant eux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la blond

- Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Ah. »

Le brun jeta encore un dernier coup d'œil et se remit à avancer en parlant de sa théorie comme quoi sa mère ne pouvait qu'apprécier énormément Hermione. Drago répliquait que même si elle pouvait apprécier Hermione, cela ne réglait pas le problème sang-pur.

Pendant qu'ils déblatéraient sur ce point, la concernée fit signe à ses comparses d'attaquer. Une fumée blanche commença à se diffuser dans le couloir et Harry et Ron commencèrent à pousser des hurlements désarticulés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » paniqua Blaise en s'accrochant au bras de Drago.

Le blond, lui, leva un fin sourcil et lança un sort imprononcé qui fit disparaître le brouillard du couloir, et leur permit de découvrir les trois amis légèrement étonnés du peu de réaction de la part du Serpentard.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle » lança t-il, accentué par le mouvement de tête de Blaise qui venait corhoborer ses propos.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir déçu, pour une fois qu'il manigançait un coup, il loupait tout. Même malgré la présence d'Hermione.

« Bon c'est pas que, mais on était en train de parler de choses importantes, Harry on se voit demain soir ? »

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça et Drago repartit suivit par Blaise qui lançait des regards noirs à sa petite amie.

Un long silence s'installa dans le couloir avant que Ron ne déclare dépité :

« - On est nuls hein … ?

- Mais non Ron, on manque juste d'entraînement, répondit Harry doucement

- Parfaitement ! s'écria la brune, et vous allez voir si on n'est pas drôle ! Je propose pour notre prochain coup, chers amis, de se servir de la Carte d'une autre façon.

- Quelle façon ? » demanda le brun

Et c'est quand Hermione sourit une nouvelle fois que celui-ci se demanda si sa meilleure amie n'aurait pas pu avoir sa place aussi à Serpentard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ^^! Merci d'avoir lu :) ! Et désolée s'il reste des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Et j'offre donc un OS à la centième rewiew :) À la prochaine !<strong>_


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Grosse panne d'inspiration .. Syndrome de la page blanche aigüe... Heureusement une amie m'a remotivée, voici donc le nouveau chapitre de la fic !**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>_

« Harry ! T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? » Demanda Drago vexé à son rêveur de Poufsouffle

« - Pardon, excuse-moi, répondit l'intéressé, je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je suis toujours fatigué…

- Mais tu dors la nuit ? » demanda Drago d'un regard soupçonneux

Harry éclata de rire. Le grand Drago Malfoy doutait de sa fidélité, c'était quand même incroyable !

« - Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Tu vas quand même pas retrouver Diggory ?

- Drago… Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais retrouver Diggory alors que je t'ai toi ?

- Oui c'est vrai ! répondit le Serpentard avec un relent de snobisme qui fit sourire affectueusement son petit ami.

- Donc tu disais quoi ?

- Je disais, Harry, est-ce que tu es toujours ok pour qu'on se voie ce soir après les cours ?

- Oui, bien sûr. En plus Hermione m'a tellement harcelé le week end dernier que j'ai fini mes devoirs pour les six prochains mois…

- Haha ! On se retrouve en haut de la Tour d'astronomie vers 21h ?

- Ça marche ! »

Et c'est sur ses mots et un baiser furtif qu'Harry s'exclipsa vers la salle de métamorphose pour suivre son cours avec McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Après le déjeuner, il partit rejoindre Gabriel pour que celui-ci lui « présente » son beau-père. Harry avait tellement peur de Rogue, qu'il essaya par tous les moyens d'échapper à cette présentation officielle… Malheureusement ses pleurnicheries ne firent, comme à leurs habitudes, que rire son grand frère. Et puis, il avait bien compris que pour Gabriel, c'était une façon de s'excuser de toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait faites. Arrivés devant le bureau du maître des potions, Harry se rendit compte que Gabriel était aussi tendu que lui. En fait son grand frère n'avait vu Rogue hors du contexte scolaire que deux fois, et il avait encore du mal à parler avec lui. Il respira donc un grand coup avant de frapper à la lourde porte en chêne qui se tenait devant eux. Ils entendirent doucement les pas du professeur avant de voir celui-ci apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte leur faisant signe d'entrer.<p>

Le bureau de Rogue était étonnamment lumineux. Harry s'était attendu à voir un cachot humide et sombre, une véritable taverne de chauve-souris, mais bien au contraire, le bureau bénéficiait de deux grandes fenêtres avec vue sur le parc ce qui illuminait toute la pièce. Le bureau en lui-même était soigneusement rangé, et quatres fauteuils étaient installés près de la cheminée. Le reste de la pièce consistait en un porte-manteau et la porte d'entrée.

Rogue leur indiqua les fauteuils avant de s'installer sur le plus proche du feu. Une fois les deux élèves assis, un long silence gênant s'installa. Aucun des trois n'osait parler le premier. Finalement le professeur prit la parole :

« - Vous savez je ne pensais réellement pas que l'un d'entre vous allait découvrir la vérité alors je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… »

Un autre long silence s'installa, seulement coupé par les bruits de craquement de la cheminée. Harry leva les yeux vers Gabriel qui avait un air pensif et concentré.

« - Vous préferez faire comme si de rien n'était ou vous voulez avoir une place dans ma vie ? demande gauchement le frère aîné.

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir une place dans ta vie Gabriel, seulement quand ta mère m'a expliqué que Potter acceptait de t'adopter, je me suis dit que c'était le mieux pour toi, soupira Rogue. C'était même assez facile, en fait, au départ. Faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas réellement existé, je ne voyais plus Lily, je ne voyais plus Potter, j'étais absorbé par mon travail à Poudlard, bref tout allait pour le mieux. Quand tu es arrivé, il n'a même pas été nécessaire que je lise ton nom sur ma liste… tu ressembles tellement à Lily que j'ai su directement qui tu étais. Je t'en ai voulu énormément. Soudain la plus grosse déception de ma vie était assise en face de moi, imperturbable, faisant comme si de rien n'était et attendant patiemment que je fasse comme si je n'avais rien remarqué…

- C'est pour ça que vous étiez si euh …commença Harry

- Pointilleux sur vos résultats ? Finit Rogue

- Euh oui.

- Bien sûr Potter, en plus vous, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez la même tête d'abruti que votre père.

Harry s'apprêtait à s'excuser platement avant qu'il ne remarque le regard malicieux de son professeur de Potions. Rogue pouvait faire des blagues… le monde avait vraiment décidé de ne pas tourner rond. Gabriel éclata de rire et l'ambiance se détendit immédiatement. La suite de l'entrevue, qui se divisa entre anecdotes croustillantes sur ses parents et questions sur l'enfance de Gabriel, permit, étonnamment à Harry de bien s'amuser. C'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'il quitta le bureau de Rogue, Gabriel sur ses talons.

« - Finalement il n'est pas si effrayant que ça ! lança Harry

- Je le trouve même sympathique, sourit Gabriel

- Quand je pense que Mère a dit à Mr Binns que ces cours étaient inintéressants au possible !

- J'attends la tête qu'elle va faire quand je lui dirais que j'ai dit la même chose à McGonagall !

- Tu n'oserais pas !? s'exclama le plus jeune

- On parie ? » lança effrontement Gabriel

Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'Harry serra la main de son frère en fixant le pari sur deux semaines de vaisselle pendant les prochaines vacances. Gabriel invita ensuite Harry à dîner avec lui :

« - Non désolé je ne peux pas, j'ai un … rendez-vous.

- Un rencard ! Avec qui ? » demanda Gabriel avec un sourire en coin

Harry hésita. Au fond, il avait toujours un peu peur que son grand frère ne se paye sa tête une fois encore. Il espérait de tout cœur que les moments qu'ils avaient partagés pendant les vacances n'étaient pas qu'une nouvelle façon de le manipuler. Il espérait de tout cœur avoir enfin une « vraie » famille. Mais il hésitait, franchement.

« - Euh … avec Drago Malfoy souffla t-il.

- Malfoy ?! sursauta Gabriel et puis devant le regard déçu d'Harry, il ajouta : je suis juste un peu étonné, je pensais qu'il s'intéressait qu'aux gens pétés de tunes…

- En fait on sort ensemble depuis Noël. »

Gabriel sembla réfléchir un long moment avant de répondre :

« Malfoy ne m'a jamais semblé sortir avec quelqu'un, j'avais l'impression que les gens se succédaient dans son lit, alors si tu dis que c'est depuis Noël c'est que ça doit être important pour lui » conclut-il.

Harry était étonné, Gabriel venait de lui dire quelque chose de gentil et qui, en plus, semblait vraiment sincère.

« Merci » souffla t-il avant de faire un signe à Gabriel et de s'éloigner rapidement avant que celui reprenne ses esprits et ne lui balance une méchanceté. On n'était jamais trop prudent, il l'avait bien appris. Il se dépêcha donc de retourner dans son dortoir, prendre une douche et se changer avant son rendez-vous avec Drago.

* * *

><p>Drago Malfoy détestait les retards. Il semblait l'avoir déjà exprimé à maintes reprises dans sa vie et surtout à son petit ami Harry Potter. Aussi Drago détestait encore plus les retards quand la personne concernée était au courant de son aversion pour toutes formes de non-ponctualité. C'est carrément de l'irrespect ! Et tellement différent d'Harry d'ailleurs, qui avait très bien compris l'avis de Drago sur ce point. Oui, d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, il lui semblait qu'Harry lui avait promis de ne plus jamais être en retard…<p>

C'était énervant, insupportable et... étrange. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry avait deux minutes de retard, non cela maintenant trois quarts d'heures que Drago l'attendait en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. _Trois quarts d'heure ! _

Oui, oui trois quarts d'heure. Et on sait tout ce qui peut se passer en trois quarts d'heure : on peut se faire surprendre dans les couloirs par Rusard, se perdre dans le château à cause des escaliers, se faire attaquer mais surtout tirer un coup vite fait ! Oh mon dieu, que diable venait t-il de penser ? Harry tirer un coup vite fait ? Non et non, c'était stupide et totalement improbable. Oui. Totalement improbable.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'Harry avait un comportement bizarre. Il avait l'air exténué, des fois il ne se « rappelait » plus où il avait été quelques heures avant, et des fois il disparaissait pendant des heures. Si ça se trouve il avait un amant !

Drago commençait à paniquer, il se força à respirer plusieurs fois avant de se dire combien il était stupide enfin, personne n'oserait tromper le grand Drago Malfoy ! Personne. Enfin… presque. Une petite voix s'insinua dans son cerveau pour lui rappeler le nom d'un certain John. Et tout d'un coup, Drago se revit plus jeune, le cœur débordant de sentiments attendant patiemment sur un banc, un homme qui n'était jamais venu. Un homme qui l'avait abandonné pour un jeune homme beaucoup plus beau, beaucoup plus musclé, beaucoup plus riche. Il était resté presque une journée sur ce banc avant que l'autre ne passe lui expliquer combien tout était fini, combien il avait été stupide d'attendre quelque chose de lui alors qu'il savait bien au fond que personne ne pourrait l'aimer. Personne ne pouvait aimer une statue insensible, prétentieuse et snobinarde. En fait maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait c'était exactement ce qu'il était devenu pour donner raison à l'autre. Une statue de glace qui ne dévoilerait jamais ses sentiments parce que cela faisait trop mal. Oui, beaucoup trop mal. Peut être qu'Harry était comme John, peut être qu'il pensait que Drago était insensible et qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ? Non, non non. Drago se força une nouvelle fois à respirer fort. Une inspiration, deux inspirations, trois inspirations. Voilà. Il allait mieux. Harry avait juste du retard. Ou alors il avait oublié. Oui c'était sûrement ça … Ce qui était extrêmement vexant mais beaucoup moins grave que si Harry était en train de le tromper.

Drago décida donc de se rendre dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles dans les couloirs du sous-sol où il croisa Justin Finch-Fletchley et lui demanda si Harry était dans son lit. Après quelques minutes à attendre devant ses stupides tonneaux-gardiens, Justin revint en lui assurant qu'Harry était partie plus tôt en expliquant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec lui.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Harry le trompait, il en était maintenant persuadé, il allait donc rentrer au dortoir hurler dans son oreiller. En fait non ! Il n'allait pas laisser ce Miniscule crancelat avoir raison du Grand Drago Malfoy ! Il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois mais cette fois il ne perdrait pas sans ce que l'autre souffre aussi ! Il restait néanmoins une dernière possibilité : Hermione et Weasley. Drago se calma donc et décida que c'était la dernière chance d'Harry Potter.

Après avoir cherché dans tous les recoins où Blaise pouvait avoir emmené Hermione, Drago finit par trouver les deux compères à la bibliothèque où Ron faisait une tête d'enterrement devant une Hermione qui essayait de lui expliquer les cinq principes d'une bonne métamorphose.

« - Granger ! Est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? s'écria Drago

- Euh non, il nous a dit qu'il sortait avec toi ce soir, répondit la Serdaigle

- Oui, en haut de la tour d'astronomie même, rajouta avec un sourire moqueur Ron

- Mais il n'est pas venu !

- Peut-être qu'il te trompe ! » commença à rire le roux avant de s'arrêter net devant la tête mortifié du blond.

« Il vous a dit quelque chose ? demanda t-il d'une voix faible

- Drago, commença doucement Hermione, Harry ne te tromperait jamais. »

Et voyant l'état dans lequel était plongé le blond elle ajouta :

« Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit-elle

C'est là que le cerveau de Drago disjoncta. Bordel. De. Merde. Il était amoureux de Harry Potter, et il venait de se ridiculiser devant ses amis. Lui, le Grand Drago Malfoy était amoureux d'un misérable sang-melé de Poufsouffle sans le sou. Son grand-père allait se retourner dans sa tombe… Mais alors cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas une statue insensible ?

Oh mon dieu, si jamais Harry le trompait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu, sinon ma proposition tient toujours, un OS pour la 100e rewiew :) !<strong>_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre... ! J'avais perdu toute inspiration :/ Impossible d'écrire...  
><strong>

**J'ai un peu fait le point sur l'histoire, j'ai trouvé de nouvelles idées et j'espère améliorer un peu l'écriture !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16 :<span>

Harry Potter se réveilla lentement ce matin-là. Il se sentait mal, comme depuis plusieurs jours. Sa nausée quotidienne ne le quittait plus, mais surtout, il se sentait exténué. Il était allé voir Madame Pomfresh au cas où, mais elle n'avait parlé que de stress dû aux examens. Ça l'avait rassuré, un peu. Mais ça n'expliquait pas comment il s'était retrouvé au milieu du couloir du troisième étage la nuit dernière, juste devant les lettres écarlate qui rougeoyaient dans le noir. Pour être honnête, il avait peur.

Bien sûr, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait pétrifié Miss Teigne et écrit ces mots sur le mur. Pourtant… le doute s'installait. Il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là, il ne se rappelait plus où il était mercredi dernier et surtout, il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il faisait hier soir, hors de son dortoir.

Il ne savait pas à qui se confier, Madame Pomfresh pensait qu'il exagérait, Hermione était complètement occupée par les révisions des examens cinq mois avant, Drago lui faisait la tête parce qu'il lui avait posé un lapin dont il ne se rappelait même pas et Ron s'était trouvé un nouveau copain dont il ne voulait pas dévoiler le nom. Harry était perdu. Aussi, lorsqu'il croisa Blaise dans les couloirs après le cours de Métamorphose, cela fit tilt. Au fond, il pouvait en parler à Blaise, même s'il était toujours en train de rire, c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il le rattrapa tout en l'appelant : « Blaise » !

Le meilleur ami de Drago se retourna, étonné qu'on l'interpelle ainsi en public. En voyant Harry, il sourit. Drago avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Blaise savait que le brun serait incapable de tromper le Serpentard. Harry se sentit rassuré par ce sourire franc et s'empressa de confier à Blaise qu'ils devaient parler de quelque chose d'important. Blaise voyant un peu de détresse dans les yeux d'Harry, lui proposa de se poser au sommet de la Tour d'astronomie.

Une fois installés, Blaise lui demanda :

« Avant toute chose, tu trompes Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu sors ou couches avec quelqu'un d'autre que Drago ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » répondit Harry en se sentant insulté.

Blaise éclata de rire en traitant son meilleur ami de « gros parano ».

« C'est parce que je lui ai posé un lapin hier ?

- Oui, et parce que tu disparais beaucoup ces derniers temps. »

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit :

« Justement, Blaise, c'est de ça que je voudrais te parler ».

Et Harry lui raconta tout : sa nausée constante depuis l'événement du couloir et la pétrification de Miss Teigne, ses pertes de mémoire, sa fatigue et le fait que, des fois, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé à un endroit. Étonnamment, il confia tout à Blaise. Au départ, il souhaitait juste lui faire part de son angoisse, mais l'écoute du jeune homme le poussa dans ses retranchements. À la fin, il se tut. Il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Blaise resta silencieux un long moment. Son visage avait perdu de son côté rieur, il semblait plus sérieux, plus mature aussi. Une ride se formait au milieu de son front, donnant à ses yeux bruns, une nouvelle profondeur.

« Tu sais Harry, c'est un peu effrayant ce que tu dis… on dirait qu'on t'a envoûté ou lancé un sort. »

Harry ne répondit rien, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« Ça me fait penser aussi à autre chose… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais mon père était quelqu'un de très proche de Tu-Sais-Qui…

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas…

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on a envie de crier sous les toits.

- Je comprends. »

Blaise fit une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer, comme s'il hésitait à en dire trop. Le silence s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne le rompe de sa voix grave.

- Lucius Malfoy a toujours été quelqu'un de réservé et même si, comme chacun sait, il a beaucoup participé à l'ancienne guerre, ça a toujours été plus par « respect des traditions » que par véritable choix. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, qu'il est beaucoup plus effacé maintenant…

Pour mon père, c'était autre chose. Mon père hurlait au monde entier, son choix de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était sa gloire… ! Ma mère était plus modérée sur la question, aussi, mon père nous a quittés très rapidement après la fin de la guerre.

J'avais quatre ans. Et je le détestais. Il me parlait toujours de choses horribles que je ne comprenais pas, et je voyais dans son regard, cette espèce de folie sourde et enfouie… Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai aimé ma mère à ce moment-là, quand elle l'a poussé dehors... Bien sûr, elle a toujours des idées très arrêtées sur les Sang Purs, tout ça, mais elle n'a jamais cautionné un meurtre, peu importe que ce soit un Moldu, un sceptique ou un sorcier.

Pourtant, mon père s'obstinait. Il revenait sans cesse à la maison, nous parlait des grands plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de tout le tas d'horreur qu'ils faisaient subir aux Moldus qu'il rencontrait. Ma mère l'a heureusement chassé définitivement l'année dernière, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu pour la deuxième fois et que mon père a recommencé à venir nous bassiner les oreilles avec ses sornettes. Je me demande toujours comment il a fait pour échapper au baiser du détracteur et Azkaban… Enfin bref.

Ton histoire me rappelle quelque chose en fait… Je ne sais plus quoi exactement, mais je me souviens que mon père avait parlé d'objets très précieux gardés par Tu-Sais-Qui. Des objets ensorcelés par lui-même et qui avaient le pouvoir de répandre sa bonne parole partout, à travers leurs utilisateurs. Bien sûr, mon père disait que seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait décider quand et où ces objets frapperaient mais… tu n'as pas acheté ou récupéré un objet nouveau dans un lieu bizarre ces derniers temps ? »

Harry devint blanc comme un linge, il se revit trébucher chez Drago. Trébucher sur ce petit journal noir miteux, échappé du bureau de Lucius Malfoy, ex-mangemort de son état.

_« - C'est à toi ? demanda le brun en examinant les pages qui se révélaient toute vides._

_- Non, répondit le blond, et je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le bureau de mon père._

_- Il a l'air très ancien, il ferait un parfait carnet à croquis._

_- Tu peux le garder si tu veux » dit Drago en souriant._

Le journal de Jedusor. C'était le journal de Jedusor qui empoisonnait son esprit. Au fond n'avait-on pas dit des centaines de fois à Harry enfant de ne pas parler aux inconnus ? Jedusor était un inconnu. Et Harry déversait ses sentiments dans ce petit carnet depuis deux mois. Il n'avait été qu'un idiot, qu'un sombre et illustre idiot.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Blaise en s'inquiétant de la lueur de terreur dans les yeux du Poufsouffle.

« Oui… enfin non, mais oui. Je viens de me rappeler d'une chose très importante, je dois y aller ».

Et avant que Blaise ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait déjà disparu dans le dédale des escaliers de la Tour d'astronomie. Harry courut, du plus vite qu'il put, bouscula des élèves, et même le pauvre professeur Flitwick. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver au sous-sol, se dépêcha de dépasser les tonneaux qui marquaient l'entrée de la salle commune et arriva enfin dans son dortoir, devant son lit. Le journal était là, juste sous son oreiller. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire, le prendre et le brûler. _Le prendre et le brûler_.

Harry respira un grand coup et souleva son oreiller pour regarder cette petite chose insignifiante qui pouvait causer autant de désagrément. Le journal était toujours le même, noir, corné, abimé. Et pourtant, il appartenait à Vous-Savez-Qui et n'avait qu'un but posséder son utilisateur. Harry l'attrapa, bien décidé à s'en débarrasser pour de bon. Quelle grossière erreur… Tom Jedusor avait bu beaucoup trop de Harry pour rester inactif. Beaucoup trop.

* * *

><p>Cédric Diggory était quelqu'un de pragmatique. Il détestait que sa vie soit un champ de bataille. Il aimait les choses carrées, cadrées, précises. Sa vie avait d'ailleurs toujours été comme ça, il avait des ambitions, et il avait tout fait pour qu'elles se réalisent. Il avait une idée, il avait un but, il le réalisait. C'était simple et tout, lui avait toujours réussi. Enfin jusqu'à Ron. Pour être honnête, il aimait beaucoup Ron, ils venaient tous les deux d'une vieille famille de sorciers et ils étaient tous les deux pas très à l'aise avec leur homosexualité. Il aimait discuter avec Ron, il aimait embrasser Ron, il aimait coucher avec Ron. Enfin, ça, c'était avant Potter. Le petit et soi-disant innocent Potter.<p>

Cédric savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier, déjà accepter le pari du frère de Potter avait été une bêtise, Gabriel était sûrement dans le coup aussi, il en était bien capable. Et voilà que maintenant tout le monde savait qu'il était homosexuel. Il avait reçu une lettre incendiaire de ses parents et il se doutait que les vacances de Pâques n'allaient pas bien se passer. Peut-être qu'il serait obligé de quitter sa maison, de se retrouver sans le sou sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui le grand Cédric Diggory. Il trouvait ça inacceptable, il en était malade rien que d'y penser. Et tout ça était la faute de Potter. Potter avait transformé sa vie parfaite en un gros tas de ruines. Un énorme tas de ruines.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que lorsqu'il avait vu que Potter quittait son dortoir pour se diriger seul dans les sous-sols du château, il l'avait suivi. Au départ, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais plus il suivait Potter, plus il voyait sa parfaite nuque devant lui et plus il avait envie de la tordre. De lui faire mal, comme lui, lui avait fait mal. Il avait perdu son petit ami, sa vie et peut-être sa famille et tout ça s'était de la faute de Potter. Et Cédric avait envie que Potter le sache.

Aussi, lorsque Potter s'arrêta devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, il saisit l'occasion et se jeta sur lui. Ce n'est qu'au deuxième coup de poing qu'il se rendit compte que Potter ne réagissait pas. Que Potter était inerte et avait le regard vide et vitreux. Il commença à paniquer, à se dire qu'il avait peut être tapé trop fort lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui, comme si quelque chose d'énorme glissait sur le sol. Il pensa soudainement à Miss Teigne et au fait que peut-être le château n'était pas sûr. Il s'apprêta à s'enfuir en courant… mais c'était trop tard.

Cédric Diggory venait de remarquer deux gros yeux jaunes dans le reflet des lunettes de Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour votre soutien au cours de cette dernière année ! Et à bientôt (moins d'un an, j'espère XD) pour le nouveau chapitre !<strong>


	18. Chapitre 17

**Aucune attente d'un an entre deux chapitres, pfiou, je tiens le bon bout ! :p**

**Sinon plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé en quelle année étaient les personnages, Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione sont en cinquième année tandis que Cédric et Gabriel sont en septième année (j'ai vérifié sur wiki potter, mais il me semblait bien me rappeler que Cédric et Harry sont censés avoir deux années d'études de différence),**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 17 :<strong>

On avait retrouvé le corps de Cédric Diggory pétrifié le lendemain matin, devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il était étendu sur le sol, face contre terre, comme mort…

Une terreur sans nom avait agité les élèves de Poudlard et particulièrement les Poufsouffles. Quelqu'un avait osé toucher au grand Cédric Diggory, un des meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard, mais aussi un des meilleurs élèves du château. Personne ne se sentait en sécurité. Si l'attaque de Miss Teigne avait été suivie d'une angoisse confuse chez les jeunes sorciers, celle de Cédric Diggory faisait remonter à la surface leurs peurs les plus profondes et les plus terrifiantes. Chacun épiait son voisin tentant de le prendre en flagrant délit d'agression, les amis s'éloignaient, les vieilles querelles ressurgissaient. Plus personne n'avait confiance en son prochain.

Et c'est ainsi que, malheureusement, Drago devint la cible favorite des quolibets, après tout, n'était-il pas le plus grand ennemi de Diggory ? Ne les avait-on pas vu se disputer de nombreuses fois, et même en venir aux mains comme de simples moldus parfois ? Peu importe où il se rendait, son chemin était parcouru de chuchotements, de regards en coin, et parfois même, on le suivait, comme s'il allait attaquer quelqu'un à la minute où on aurait le dos tourné.

Il faut dire aussi que sa famille ne jouait pas en sa faveur, tous passés par Serpentard, il se rappelait que son père se vantait autrefois d'être sûrement un des descendants du grand sorcier… que c'était risible aujourd'hui ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis trois jours. Il était soi-disant malade, mais Drago savait que ce qui s'était passé devait l'affecter beaucoup. Après tout, il était « sorti » avec Diggory, même si ça lui faisait très mal de l'admettre.

* * *

><p>Harry était cloué au lit depuis trois jours. Il ne se rappelait pas, encore une fois, ce qui s'était passé. Il se rappelait qu'il avait discuté avec Blaise, mais de quoi, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'empêchait de prendre le Journal de Jedusor et de s'y confier, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas les marques de coup sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'il s'était fait battre à plusieurs reprises. Son nez était cassé, il avait un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendue, et sa pommette gauche ressemblait à une pastèque. Aussi, il avait fermé les rideaux de son lit et avait fait semblant d'être malade. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis et il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait si Hermione n'avait pas décidé de venir le consoler pour l'horrible nouvelle de la pétrification de son ex. Justin lui avait ouvert la porte du dortoir expliquant qu'Harry n'avait pas ouvert ses rideaux depuis trois jours et qu'il les avait même bloqués avec un sortilège. Une fois que Justin fut ressorti, Hermione s'exclama :<p>

« Harry ! Je sais que tu es là, derrière, et c'est absolument humiliant de parler à des rideaux.

- Va t-en Hermione ! Je veux parler à personne.

- Harry, je sais que c'est difficile ce qui est arrivé à Cédric, mais... »

Harry sursauta et répondit en coupant la parole à la Serdaigle :

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Cédric ? »

Un long silence accompagna sa question, avant que sa meilleure amie ne murmure :

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu fais semblant d'être malade ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, il était sûr qu'il devait se rappeler de quelque chose qui s'était passé avec Cédric, mais quoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Hermione lancer un sort et ouvrir les rideaux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'aperçut du silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre, qu'il se tourna vers elle et qu'il rencontra son visage horrifié.

« Harry…s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix désarticulée, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit avec un air perdu :

« Je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça, tu sais pas ? s'étouffa Hermione

- Je ne sais pas ! »

Devant l'air désespéré d'Harry, Hermione préféra se taire.

« J'oublie des choses, je me rappelle plus où je suis allé, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Blaise et je me rappelle plus de quoi on parlait ! »

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Harry et il commençait à suffoquer. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et l'aida à se calmer en lui murmurant que tout allait s'arranger. Elle le berça pendant un long moment puis, quand il fut calmé, elle guérit ses blessures avec sa baguette et tenta de le rassurer :

« Je vais chercher Blaise, et on tira tout ça au clair, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et la regarda partir sur un dernier « tu restes ici, hein ? ». Il se sentait mal, pire que tout, il se sentait faible. Il lui arrivait des choses inexplicables et tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'était pleurer dans les bras d'une fille. Il se rallongea dans son lit et son regard tomba sur le Journal de Jedusor. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à demander à Tom son avis sur tout ça.

* * *

><p>Blaise était inquiet pour Harry, cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas réapparu, et cela, depuis leur discussion en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Vu le visage d'Harry à ce moment, Blaise était certain qu'il avait raison concernant les objets ensorcelés de Vous-Savez-Qui. Aussi, cela voulait dire qu'Harry était en grand danger.<p>

Il avait bien essayé de soudoyer un Poufsouffle pour qu'il le laisse rentrer dans le dortoir d'Harry, mais celui-ci avait rétorqué qu'aucun Serpentard ne rentrerait jamais dans leur dortoir et surtout pas en ce moment. Blaise ne pouvait pas le blâmer… l'ambiance à Poudlard était nerveuse, chacun était sur ses gardes et tous les Serpentards étaient considérés comme des bêtes prêtes à dévorer la première proie qui leur passerait sous la main. Il trouvait ça injuste bien sûr, mais compréhensible, en période de trouble les gens se raccrochaient aux choses les plus simples : détester les Serpentards. Celui qui en faisait le plus les frais en fait, c'était Drago. Tout le monde le regardait de travers ou alors s'enfuyait en courant à son approche. Blaise trouva ça particulièrement drôle jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que cela blessait profondément son meilleur ami. Ça et le fait qu'Harry n'était même pas là pour le soutenir.

Blaise décida donc qu'il était temps d'agir ! Il entra bruyamment dans le dortoir des Serpentards, ouvrit grand les rideaux en faisant fi du grognement qu'exprima le blond endormi au milieu du lit, et se jeta sur lui.

« Drago Malfoy, il est temps de se lever ! » hurla-t-il aux oreilles de son meilleur ami.

Drago se leva d'un bond et hurla des insanités à Blaise jusqu'à s'étouffer. L'autre attendit patiemment que la toux de Drago se calme pour prendre un air grave.

« Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important.

- Quoi ?! demanda le pauvre endormi énervé

- De Harry, et de ce qui lui arrive. »

Drago se sentit tout de suite plus réveillé et d'autant plus, quand il remarqua que Blaise avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? » demanda-t-il apeuré

Blaise soupira avant de répéter à Drago tout ce que son petit ami lui avait dit en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Un long silence s'installa suite aux révélations de Blaise. Drago avait l'air particulièrement ailleurs, aussi, son meilleur ami attendit patiemment qu'il digère la nouvelle.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu penses qu'Harry est ensorcelé par Tu-Sais-Qui et que c'est lui qui a attaqué Miss Teigne et Diggory ?

- Oui, c'est les conclusions auxquelles je suis arrivé. »

Drago s'apprêta à répondre quand on frappa à la porte du dortoir et qu'Hermione entra dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et très inquiète.

« Il faut que je vous parle d'Harry » lança-t-elle.

Elle expliqua rapidement qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans son lit, le visage défiguré, et qu'apparemment, il avait de nombreuses et effrayantes pertes de mémoire. La Serdaigle se tourna ensuite vers Blaise pour lui expliquer qu'Harry savait qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose d'important, mais qu'il ne se souvenait plus quoi.

Drago qui avait pâli à l'évocation du visage tuméfié de son petit ami, croassa :

« Blaise pense qu'Harry est ensorcelé par Tu-Sais-Qui »

Blaise expliqua la suite calmement, en essayant de donner le plus de détails possibles pour corroborer ses conclusions.

« Ça semble se tenir… mais si c'est ça, il faut absolument aller voir le professeur Dumbledore directement !

- On n'a pas de preuves, intervint Blaise, on ne sait pas ce qui a ensorcelé Harry, imagine que Dumbledore ne nous croit pas et qu'il décide que c'est Harry qui est fou et qui attaque tout seul les élèves ?

- Mais… » commença Hermione avant de se taire. Blaise avait raison, il fallait d'abord qu'ils trouvent l'objet maléfique. Le mieux, c'était de demander à Harry vu qu'apparemment, il avait eu un sursaut lors de la discussion avec Blaise. Ils se levèrent donc tous les trois et se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles. Seulement, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, Harry n'était plus dans son lit. Un courant de panique agita les trois compères avant qu'Hermione s'écrit :

« La carte !

- Quoi la carte ? » demanda son petit ami. Mais avant que Blaise n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione les tira tous les deux par les bras et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sans se préoccuper des regards mauvais que leur lançaient les différents élèves présents, la Serdaigle se jeta sur Ron qui était en pleine discussion avec Neville.

« Ron ! J'ai absolument besoin de la carte ! »

Ron horrifié qu'elle ose évoquer la carte du maraudeur en présence d'autant d'élèves lui fit signe de se taire :

« Mais ça va pas d'hurler ça comme ça !

- Ron ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Puis se rendant compte que tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était cinglée, elle baissa la voix et ajouta :

« C'est à propos des attaques et de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a à voir avec les attaques ? » demanda Neville qui avait tout écouté.

Hermione se frappa le front, elle avait oublié que Neville était à côté. Bien embêtée, elle se dit que de toute façon, maintenant elle en avait trop dit. Aussi, pendant que Drago et Blaise se rapprochaient, elle raconta brièvement toute l'histoire et expliqua qu'il fallait qu'il trouve et suive Harry avec la carte.

« Bonne idée ! » s'écria Ron

Et pendant que les trois autres faisaient des têtes interloquées, ne comprenant rien de rien, il sortit le vieux bout de parchemin moisi et agita sa baguette en déclarant « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Aussitôt, le plan de Poudlard s'afficha et Ron et Hermione se mirent à chercher frénétiquement Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! » s'écria Drago qui en avait marre de rien comprendre, en faisant sursauter les deux amis.

Toute la salle commune se tut, surprise par l'éclat de voix de Drago qui se rappela soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Hermione leur fit signe de sortir de la salle commune. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une salle de classe vide au même étage et s'enfermèrent dedans avec un sortilège de silence.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte ? demanda le Serpentard

- Cette carte représente l'école et toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent, on peut savoir où est n'importe qui, à n'importe quel moment » résuma Hermione.

Ébahis, Blaise, Drago et Neville regardèrent la carte plus en détails. Elle était magnifique, chaque couloir, chaque classe et chaque placard étaient représentés avec la plus grande attention. Les petits points qui parcouraient le papier, se mouvaient dans une danse étonnante. Pendant quelques instants, aucun des trois nouveaux initiés n'osa briser le silence qui marquait leur émerveillement devant ce prodige de la magie.

« Il est là ! » s'écria Ron, en les sortants tous de leur torpeur.

En effet, un petit point, parmi les autres, se déplaçait dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, avec la petite étiquette _Harry Potter_. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la porte, bien décidés à rattraper Harry.

« Il tourne à droite » indiqua Hermione.

Ils accélèrent tous l'allure pour essayer d'intercepter le Poufsouffle. Au moment où ils allaient l'apercevoir Ron cria :

« Il est rentré dans les toilettes des filles !

- Les toilettes des filles ? » grimaça le blond

Ils se regardèrent tous avec dégoût, sauf Hermione qui soupira, avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

La pièce était grande mais sinistre. Il y avait six cabines en tout, fermées par des portes en bois bringuebalantes et qui avaient presque fière allure devant les lavabos ébréchés et l'immense miroir rouillé. Les toilettes étaient faiblement éclairées, mais ils pouvaient tous se rendre compte qu'elles étaient complètement vides.

« Il n'a pas pu disparaître ! » s'énerva Blaise

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, Harry n'était pas dans les toilettes et son point avait disparu de la carte.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Neville.

Ils s'apprêtaient tous à rebrousser chemin, Hermione, pensive, allait essayer de les convaincre de prévenir quand même Dumbledore. Ils auraient d'ailleurs pu tous rentrer tranquillement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, mais un rire sardonique résonna soudainement derrière eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Décidément je suis très doué pour les fins sadiques :p ! A la prochaine ^^!<strong>


End file.
